The Science of Love
by AutobotV
Summary: Wheeljack starts to devolop feelings for Ratchet, his first ever crush. After starting work on a secret project with the medic these feelings grow even bigger. Rated for future violence and noncon RatchetxWheeljack OCxWheeljack
1. Chapter 1

The Science of Love

**The Science of Love Part 1**

**Warning! If you don't like Transformer Yaoi fics DON'T READ! Rated M for future chapters. Ratchet/Wheeljack OC/Wheeljack**

Perceptor mumbled as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his new formula he was trying to finish. It had been driving him nuts for the past Earth-month trying to get the right ingredients in the right quantity, in the right ratio but so far he was getting zilch. The formula was supposed to create a substance that would recharge the Autobot troops out on the field when they had no supply of Energon, sort of like a ration-pack. The results weren't to the Microscope's liking and he actually thought that he was going to snap when the formula came out wrong again.

'Blast it all!' he cried, slamming his fists onto the table.

Perceptor was a peaceful Autobot so this was quite out of character for him. He quickly straighten himself up and calmed down, thankful that none of the other Autobots were around to see that ugly scene. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his office door and quickly checked that he wasn't a mess before answering.

'Who is it?' he asked.

After a small pause a voice he knew too well answered.

'It's me Wheeljack!'

Perceptor walked over to the door and opened it to see the Autobot mechanic standing there with the look of worry in his optics. Perceptor ushered him in and shut the door behind him as the mechanic took a seat at the scientist's desk.

'Hope I'm not bothering you ol'buddy, but I need…advice.' informed Wheeljack, nervous for some reason.

Perceptor shrugged, what was a talk with a friend compared to figuring out a formula that he could probably fix in an hour or two…or maybe another Earth month? He sat down next to Wheeljack and relaxed.

'Of course Wheeljack, I more than happy to help…but why did you come to me? Did Ratchet kick you out of his medical bay again?'

Wheeljack shook his head and chuckled nervously.

'Well, er, no. Not that. I mean I've already seen him today after…another big boom. But it's not about that! However it is about Ratchet…I mean, not with him being angry at me again but…'

Perceptor sighed as the mechanic continued to stammer on. He knew what he was talking about but seemed to have a hard time getting it out. However Wheeljack did get cute when he got nervous and stammered and it did cause Perceptor to snicker as the mechanic tried to straighten out his sentences. The scientist placed a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder and shook him a little.

'Now, now Wheeljack, calm down a little. What is it, plain and simple?'

Wheeljack shook himself and seemed to take in a deep breath before giving his problem.

'Well, I went to the med bay after blowing my chest compartment open and I went to see Ratchet to put it back on for me.'

'Couldn't you do it yourself?' asked Perceptor.

Wheeljack flushed a little and scratched his head.

'Heh, I couldn't move my left arm at the time' he snickered,

'Anyway, I went to see him and he was annoyed, naturally, and he just flopped me on the examination berth to patch me up. That's when it got weird.'

Perceptor sat up straight as Wheeljack lowered his head, his hidden face was going red, and it was easy to see.

'I felt funny as he checked to see if any of my circuits were damaged. I mean he checked them in the past but when he actually touched them today I felt really strange. Plus when he checked my SHU my Spark began to pulse faster than normal and I got that funny feeling again. After he fixed me up and I tried to get off the berth…and I couldn't feel my legs for some reason and fell. Ratchet helped me up and he thought I was sick or something cause I was hotter than normal!'

Perceptor took all the information in, if he were human the information would had gone in one audio and out the other. However Perceptor was a good listener and was waiting for Wheeljack to finish, noticing that he was blushing like mad.

'Is…something wrong with me? I'd ask Ratchet but I think I ticked him off for one day plus he seems to be working on something. You think I got a virus or something or am I losing it?' asked the confused Autobot.

Perceptor sighed and tried to think. When a human see's a doctor they get a little scared that they might get hurt, but Wheeljack had been going to see Ratchet for years. Sometimes they get embarrassed when they had to remove their clothing but Wheeljack had removed his armour before when Ratchet requested it. Then again, Ratchet might have touched a sensitive circuit inside Wheeljack making the poor thing nervous. However, thought Perceptor cheekily, there could be another good reason. He patted Wheeljack on the head and the worrying Mechanic looked up.

'Well, then Wheeljack I might know what your problem is.' replied the Microscope.

'Really!?' piped the Mechanic, brightening up.

'Indeed, but first let me ask you something.'

Wheeljack tilted his head in confusion.

'What's that?' he asked.

Perceptor leaned in a little closer.

'What do you think of Ratchet?'

Wheeljack seemed confused but could see in the Microscope's optics that he was waiting for an answer.

'Well…he's smart, a bit gruffy, dependable, decent, knowledgeable, tall, caring, a good friend, there when I need him, always looking out for me…'

Perceptor halted him and chuckled.

'Yes I see all that but what I mean is…how do you feel about him?'

Wheeljack was quiet for a while and he looked down at his feet. He was trying to find the right answer but right now his logic circuits weren't helping him.

'I think he's…a really good friend?' he responded, not too sure if it was the right answer.

Perceptor chuckled; obviously the poor mechanic hadn't figured it out yet. At first Perceptor thought he should tell the Autobot what was possibly wrong with him and that it was nothing to worry about however the Microscope thought it would be fun to let Wheeljack figured it out on his own. It would be a good experience for him too; the mechanic always used his spare time to invent meaningless contraptions sometimes and rarely had a social life. He gave Wheeljack a reassuring smile.

'There's nothing wrong with you Wheeljack. I mean it was the first time Ratchet gave your circuits a close inspection correct? You must have been a little nervous at the time. I suggest you and Ratchet have a little talk…just to let him know what was wrong with you at the time.'

Wheeljack seemed to sigh with relief. If Perceptor said nothing was wrong then that was good enough for him. He stood up and shook the scientist hand.

'Thanks Preceptor, that took a load off my chest! Gotta run!'

Wheeljack jogged out the room, waving his thanks to the microscope who turned round and giggled to himself. He wondered what would happen when Wheeljack would discover he was getting his first crush.

Wheeljack walked back to his workshop, happy that he wasn't going crazy. Like Perceptor said Ratchet must had touched a circuit that made him feel funny. Trying to forget all about he sat at his desk and began to think of something to invent when over the Intercom came the voice of the Autobot leader.

'Wheeljack, report to my office immediately!'

Wheeljack winced a little, was he trouble? He didn't detect any anger in Optimus Prime's voice but he did detect urgency. Leaving his workshop he hurried down the hallways to Optimus Prime's office, finding it closed. He gave it a quick knock and waited for a reply.

'Who is it?' came a voice, not belonging to Prime.

'I was summoned by Optimus! Who's that?' demanded Wheeljack.

The door opened and if Wheeljack was using his full face right now he'd be frowning. Prowl was standing there with a scary yet stern look on his face. He quickly ushered the confused mechanic into the office and slammed the door behind them. Looking round the office, Wheeljack saw Optimus Prime, Jazz and, to his surprise and shock, Ratchet, who was looking over some blueprints. He looked up from the paper and smiled gently.

'Hey Wheeljack, nice to see you made a full recovery!'

As Ratchet spoke, Wheeljack suddenly gripped his chest as his Spark began to pulse even faster. His circuitry began to heat up and he had a feeling his face was going red again. Jazz noticed and tilted his head in confusion.

'You alright man?' he asked.

Wheeljack stood up straight and chuckled nervously, realizing he made himself look like an idiot in front of his superiors.

'I'm fine, I'm fine! My Spark's been acting funny lately.'

Optimus chuckled slightly.

'Someone once told me that the Spark is a mysterious thing.' He said.

Ratchet gave his leader a funny look.

'How is the Spark mysterious? It basically gives us energy and keeps us up and running! Nothing more, nothing less.'

Optimus shrugged.

'Well there are some things we don't know about it.'

Prowl cleared his vocal processor loudly and addressed his leader.

'Sorry to interrupt Prime but…the meeting?'

'Ah yes, sorry Prowl. I called you all in here because some of you are my most trusted officers and some of you are wondrous mechanics in the field of science.'

Optimus glanced over at Wheeljack.

'Wheeljack, it seems that for once you'll be working on something that ISN'T your original idea!'

'Huh?'

Wheeljack looked round the room with the look of confusion in his optics. Optimus chuckled again and Prowl just sighed.

'What I mean is Ratchet has come up with a device that can help our cause in the future!'

If Wheeljack was using his full face, his jaw would have dropped in shock. He looked over at Ratchet who smiled back. Wheeljack felt his Spark pulse fast again, but not as fast as the first time. Trying not too looking like an idiot he asked a simple question.

'What is it?'

Ratchet then began to talk.

'Wheeljack as you know, we constantly feed off Energon when we need it and sometimes we dry up our recourses, like back on Cybertron. This device that I have designed will prolong the effects of Energon!'

Wheeljack was impressed, a machine that could prolong the effects of Energon would be beneficial to the Autobot cause plus it made the mechanic wonder,

'_Why didn't I think of that?'_

But why wasn't Ratchet announcing it to the rest of the Autobots? Surely something like this would excite them. Prowl stepped in.

'We want to keep quiet about this Wheeljack, in case the Decepticons get wind of it. So right now the only ones authorized to know are myself, Optimus Prime, Jazz Ratchet and yourself!'

Wheeljack seemed a bit confused.

'Why me?'

Ratchet snickered a little, walking over to the mechanic and giving him a friendly slap to the back.

'Because Wheeljack, ol buddy, I need your help with making it a reality!' he answered, grinning.

Wheeljack felt his face go red again and tried to hide it. Ratchet noticed and leaned in a little closer.

'Are you sure you're OK?' he asked

'I'm fine! Really!' squeaked the Mechanic, still blushing.

After the secret meeting Wheeljack found himself back in his workshop with Ratchet. Ratchet wanted to start on his "Energon-Booster Machine" as soon as possible. Both bots were informed not to tell anyone about it or discuss it outside the room. They had locked themselves in and put out signs that they were not to be disturbed. It made Wheeljack felt funny being locked up in a room alone with Ratchet, who seemed to be the cause of his strange symptoms of blushing, Spark racing and burning up. Trying to fix these strange glitches he focused on the plans for the Energon-Booster. As Ratchet began to go over the blueprints with him, Wheeljack felt his Spark pulse fast again. He jumped a little when Ratchet suddenly looked at him with concern.

'My sensors tell me that your Spark is pulsing at an abnormal rate…are you OK?' he asked.

Wheeljack flushed as he felt even more weird staring into the medic's optics. He couldn't describe it but it felt like he couldn't take his own optics off them. He shook himself and shrugged.

'It's a glitch or something, don't worry!' he said, not wanting to delay in helping build Ratchet's new idea.

As they went over the blueprints together they started to collect the necessary materials. The rest of the Autobots watched them leave and re-enter the room carrying armfuls of metals, wiring, circuitry and other bits and bobs.

'What are you doing in there anyhow?' asked Sideswipe.

'None of your business!' snapped Ratchet.

'How long are you going to be working in there?' asked Sunstreaker.

'That's for me to know and for you to never find out!' snapped Ratchet.

'But where to we go if we get sick or something?' asked Bluestreak.

'Ask Perceptor! Now get lost all of you before I turn you all into toaster-ovens!'

Wheeljack began to chuckle as the three Autobots ran off in fear of making the medic even more angry. Ratchet noticed and chuckled nervously.

'Well I have to keep up my appearances y'know!'

'Being the base Bully you mean?' snickered Wheeljack, putting down some circuits on the table.

Ratchet chuckled as he picked up a few long sheets of heavy metal after locking the door again to prevent further disturbance.

'Well yes and no.' he muttered as he walked past Wheeljack.

'How many pieces or Alpha Level circuits you wanna use?' asked Wheeljack.

Ratchet spun round to answer and forgot he was carrying the heavy sheets of metal. He yelped when he whacked Wheeljack round the face and caused him to fall over. The medic dropped the sheets and helped him while Wheeljack was trying to shake his logic circuits back on, the blow to the head knocked some of them of. Ratchet quickly checked him over.

'Wheeljack are you OK?' he asked in a worried tone.

'I'm f-fine…I think…my face feels funny.'

Wheeljack got his optics back on and saw that ratchet was frowning at him. Looking at a reflective panel, the mechanic yelped when he saw that his face-guard had cracked right down the middle.

'Shoot.' He muttered.

Ratchet brought his hands up to Wheeljack's face, making the mechanic flinch in surprise.

'W-what are you doing?' he yelped.

'It's OK I can fix your face-guard right here, right now. I just wanna see if I damaged your face or not, it was a pretty hard hit to the head.'

Wheeljack flinched and felt his Spark pulse even faster when Ratchet gently pulled away his face-guard. Wheeljack wore it in case he ever blew his face off and when the war started he didn't really noticed he had it on. Wheeljack went red when Ratchet sent him a gentle smile.

'Nothing to be embarrassed about Wheeljack! Now hold still.'

Wheeljack's Spark must have been pulsing at 1000 pulses per minute when Ratchet's hands gently caressed his face, checking there was no real damage. Even though the medic's hands were made of metal Wheeljack had never felt something so gentle touch his face before. It made him heat up even more till the mechanic thought his circuits were going to blow. He winced a little when Ratchet moved his head from left to right and thought his entire face had gone red when Ratchet leaned in closer till he felt the medic's breath on his external skin. Ratchet pulled away and smiled, glad that there was no real damage.

'I can fix this now if you want!' he asked.

Wheeljack couldn't move. His legs were shaking and his lips trembling, he thought he was going to fall to bits. Ratchet noticed and grabbed the mechanic's shoulders and gave him a quick but gentle shake.

'Are you OK Wheeljack?'

Wheeljack looked up, still red in the face as he stared back at Ratchet. He saw concern and worry in his optics but right now Wheeljack couldn't even think straight.

'I'm fine…just overworked my circuits there for a second!' he said quickly.

Ratchet frowned, something was defiantly wrong with him but his sensors just told him that Wheeljack's Spark was just pulsing a little too fast, nothing major. He removed his hands and stood back.

'Well, I'll go repair this for you. You get started on the main body of the Energon Booster.'

Wheeljack gave a thumbs-up as Ratchet walked over to the power-tools table. As Ratchet began to work, Wheeljack clamped his hand over his face and muttered,

'What's wrong with me?'


	2. Chapter 2

The Science of Love Part 2

The Science of Love Part 2

Over the past two Earth-weeks, Ratchet and Wheeljack had been working in secret on the Energon Booster. The only ones who knew about its construction were the builders themselves, Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz. None of the Autobots were allowed to know in fear that the Decepticons might learn of it. Optimus didn't think any of his men would betray them but one word of its existence mentioned in the wrong place at the wrong time and the Decepticons would stop at nothing to get their hands on it. Also Prime ordered the other Autobots, who were curious at what was going on in Wheeljack's workshop, to never talk about outside the base. Prowl was taking extra precautions to make sure no one would find out what they were doing so Ratchet and Wheeljack had to shut themselves up in Wheeljack's workshop to stop any other Autobot see what they're up to. Wheeljack didn't mind except for the fact that every time Ratchet spoke or smiled at him his Spark would pulse faster, his face would go red and he'd have a hard time concentrating in what he was doing. The poor mech had no idea what was wrong with him and he suspected that it was getting worse as time dragged on. Wheeljack tried to focus on studying the blueprints on his desk while Ratchet was finishing off the main body of the Energon Booster; it was a big machine so it did take quite a while to finish. Wheeljack was trying to figure out which power board went where.

'Aw jeez, sorry Ratchet I can't read your handwriting!' muttered Wheeljack.

Ratchet halted what he was doing and walked over till he was behind Wheeljack, who was sitting down at his desk, looking at the blueprints.

'What are you trying to figure out?' asked Ratchet.

I'm trying to figure out where to put Power Board Delta but your handwriting is so messy I can't tell which switch board is which!' moaned Wheeljack.

Ratchet chuckled. He was a bit rushed with his writing when he made up the blueprints and didn't think that Wheeljack would have a problem reading them. Wheeljack was trying to read them but was finding it hard, there were times he wished ratchet would just print his writing like everyone else does. Suddenly the Mechanic gasped when Ratchet leaned over and pointed at what was what. His chest was against the mechanics back and his face was right next to him. Wheeljack felt his spark pulsing fast again and he had to stop himself from shaking as Ratchet explained out the blueprints.

'Well this one here is the power panel and this is where the power boosters are to be installed. This one over here is where the circuit breakers go…'

As Ratchet continued he was unaware that Wheeljack was trying to keep unknown urges under control. For some reason he wanted to turn his head to face Ratchet and…and…he had to keep checking his own logic circuits but for some reason he wanted to…

'Are you OK Wheeljack?'

Wheeljack suddenly shook himself and stared straight back at Ratchet who was inches apart from his own face. Ratchet's optics were filled with concern as Wheeljack tried to control himself. The Mechanic tried to look calm as he responded.

'I'm fine…really!'

Ratchet tilted his head as Wheeljack tried to act normal. He smirked a little too, making the Mechanic go even redder.

'Maybe it's time for a break.' Suggested Ratchet.

Ratchet stood up and walked away and Wheeljack sighed with relief. They had been working non-stop for the past two days and it was about time they had a little Energon break. He stood up followed Ratchet out of the workshop, locking it after they both left the room. Wheeljack was planning to head back to his own quarters but suddenly felt Ratchet grab his arm. Looking up, Ratchet was giving him a small grin.

'Why don't we grab an Energon cube together?'

Wheeljack's face flushed red as Ratchet began dragging him down the hallway towards the Energon stores.

'W-wait! I-I g-g-g-gotta grab some stuff from m-m-my quarters!' yelped Wheeljack, feeling rather nervous and yet strangely happy as Ratchet continued to pull him away.

Perceptor walked out his own lab and was shocked to see Ratchet holding Wheeljack's arm as he led him away. Wheeljack noticed and tried to wave for help, but Perceptor just chuckled and waved back. Wheeljack moaned and shook his arm free from Ratchet.

'I-I can walk by myself!' stammered the mechanic as he took the lead.

Ratchet chuckled as Wheeljack took a left down the hall. Within moments he had the thud and crashing as items fell to the floor. Ratchet tried to hold in a laugh as Wheeljack had walked straight into the utensil storeroom.

'It's the other way Wheeljack!' he cried out.

'I knew that!'

After clearing up the mess the Autobots reached the Energon store room and Wheeljack winced that they found it empty. Usually at this time it was filled with Autobots on their breaks and for some reason Wheeljack didn't want to be on his own with Ratchet but yet he wanted to. As Ratchet fetched a couple of cubes Wheeljack tried to start a conversation hoping it would calm him down.

'I wonder where everyone is?'

'Probably trying to beat the Dinobots at American football.' Sniggered Ratchet as he fished around for a good set of cubes.

Wheeljack chuckled, relived that he had fully relaxed and he took a seat on a discarded box as ratchet passed him an Energon cube.

'They'll never beat them. I built them to be tough!'

'Y'mean we built them.' Corrected Ratchet, taking a sip of his Energon.

Wheeljack glared, playfully, at the Medic. It was true that he and Ratchet built the Dinobots together but if it wasn't for Wheeljack's Brain Mainframe the idea would never had come round.

'True but who came up with the idea in the first place!?' snapped Wheeljack

Ratchet sent a cheeky smirk back at Wheeljack.

'If I wasn't there Wheeljack, we'd be scraping those Dinobots off the wall!'

Wheeljack gasped in shock.

'Not all my inventions explode y'know! Most of them are perfect and they give aid to the Autobot cause!'

'Oh really? Name one?'

Wheeljack began to think and as he thought Ratchet began to tap his fingers on the wall, making Wheeljack frustrated.

'Well…the Immobilizer was something!'

'It almost destroyed us after the Decepticons got hold of it!'

'What about my Power Conductors for Teletraan-1!'

'Blew up the half the base.'

'The Nitro Canisters!'

'Ironhide still hides in fear when he hears those words.'

'Well…I…The Dinobots were a complete success!'

'You can't even control them!'

Wheeljack flustered and stammered as he tried to think of one device he invented that actually worked, but right now it was only adding to Ratchet's amusement. The mechanic couldn't think properly with Ratchet smiling like that. Wheeljack then shoved him on the shoulder.

'It's not funny!'

Ratchet fell back a bit and banged into a shelf behind him. Unbeknownst to him a heavy box of Energon cubes was about to fall off above him. Ratchet just snickered at Wheeljack as he walked over, a little upset at what the Medic said.

'I'm sorry Wheeljack; I didn't mean to upset you.' chuckled Ratchet.

'Then why are still laughing? In fact if you're so sure of yourself that I can't build anything right why are you letting me help you?' snapped the Mechanic.

Ratchet stop smiling realizing that he truly did upset Wheeljack. He placed his hands on Wheeljack's shoulders and gave him a little shake.

'Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry Wheeljack. Didn't mean to get you upset.'

Wheeljack glanced up, still a bit miserable after Ratchet teased him. He then nudged Ratchet on the chest and in doing so, knocked him back into the shelf and knocked the heavy box off the shelf.

'Y'know Ratchet, sometimes you can be a…'

THUD

Before Wheeljack could finish, a heavy box suddenly smacked down hard on Ratchet's head. Ratchet's optics suddenly dimmed and he fell forward onto Wheeljack. The Mechanic yelped and found himself crushed under the Medic, who had been completely knocked out cold. However that wasn't the worst of it, Ratchet had fallen into an awkward position. He was straddling Wheeljack's hips so their groins were touching and his face was right on top of Wheeljack's. As they fell, Ratchet's head had knocked against Wheeljack's and the mechanic heard a snap of metal. The Mechanic moaned in misery when he realized his face guard had snapped off yet again. Worst of all, Ratchet's lips were gently pressed against his, almost touching. Wheeljack felt his Spark pulsing again and his face going hot, he tried to push Ratchet off but he was too heavy and who knew how long it would take before he came back online. He thought about alerting the other Autobots to help but if he did then they would probably tease him and Ratchet and never let them hear the end of it. For what felt like hours they stayed like that and poor Wheeljack was beginning to feel urges that were confusing him greatly. He placed his hands on Ratchet's shoulders to try and push him off but it was still proving useless.

'Ratchet? Ratchet, wake up already!' moaned Wheeljack.

Ratchet appeared to have gone onto sleep mode and seemed to be expeircing a data-saver function. In other words he was having a dream.

'…snnnnoooreeeee…you're…so…cute…snnnnnooooooooooreeee…'

Wheeljack sighed in frustration. When Ratchet drank Energon before shutting down he'd have strange and funny dreams, he'd even talk in them. The Medic must have been dreaming about a girl or something. Wheeljack began to ponder as Ratchet gently snored next to him. He was a handsome fellow, before the Great War he was the most popular bot when it came to his female patients. Sometimes they'd injure themselves just to talk to him and for some reason it used to piss Wheeljack off when Ratchet had to carry them to the med bay. It also, for a strange reason, hurt Wheeljack to see Ratchet with a girl. At first he thought he was going have to deal with hearing the Medic and Fembots make-out while he was working in the other room but that didn't seem to be the case. Shaking loose these feelings he tried, once again, to wake Ratchet up.

'Ratchet! Wake! Up!' cried Wheeljack.

'…snnnoooooooooooorreeeeeee…I…really…like…you…'

Before Wheeljack could cry back, the dreaming medic suddenly grabbed his head with his heads and forced him to look up a little. Wheeljack yelped and tried to free himself until the sleeping Ratchet did something that almost made the Mechanic's Spark explode. He kissed him. Wheeljack tried to cry out as his face went red and his Spark was pulsing at a new record. He began to wave his arms wildly around when he felt Ratchet's glossa enter his mouth. Wheeljack thought his entire face had gone red at that point and his logic circuits began sparking off inside him. Ratchet had no idea what he was doing until he broke off and rolled over still snoring.

'…snnnooooooooooreeeeeee…you…are…too…cute…snooooooooooreee…'

Wheeljack may have been free from Ratchet but he couldn't move. He was in pure shock after what had happened. Sometimes when Jazz got a little to drunk on Highly Charged Energon he start kissing Prowl thinking he was a girl and later on Prowl would beat him up and lock him up in the Detention block to teach him a lesson. It didn't shock Prowl; he knew that Jazz was only playing; however Wheeljack felt really funny right after the kiss. For some reason he actually liked it, for some reason it didn't freak him out. Wheeljack sat up slowly and looked at Ratchet, who had rolled onto his back, still sleeping. Wheeljack scooted over till he was sitting over the sleeping medic. He stared at him for a while and felt his cheeks going red as he started to bend down, leaning over the medic. It was like his body was acting on his own because he had no idea what he was doing as he got closer to the sleeping Medic. As he got closer to Ratchet's face, he felt his body tremble and his nerve circuits acting up as his lips were mere inches away from Ratchet's. He had to keep asking himself, what was he doing? It was a mistake, a little accident. He didn't like Ratchet that way…did he? Soon Wheeljack was just millimetres away from Ratchet's face and he had to shut down his optics as he thought he was going to kiss him intentionally when,

'What the slag happened in here?'

Wheeljack bolted upright and turned to see Prowl and Optimus Prime staring at them. Wheeljack went bright red and had a feeling that the Autobot commanders were going to give him an audio full at the scene before them. Prowl looked round at the spilt Energon cubes while Prime walked over to them, looking at them in a confused manner.

'What were you doing?' he asked.

Wheeljack felt his nerve circuits kick in as he tried to explain, hoping the Autobot leader wouldn't get the wrong idea.

'W-w-well…Ratchet and I went on an Energon break…a box fell on his head… and he got knocked out.'

'I suspected that. What were you doing leaning over him like that? And what happened to your face-guard?'

Wheeljack felt his face going even redder as Prime waited for an answer.

'W-w-well, he m-m-might had been d-d-damaged so I g-g-gave him a c-c-check up…he's OK!' stammered the mechanic.

Prime seemed to have raised a brow in suspicion but Prowl walked over to the snoring Ratchet and grumbled.

'He should be working on his project not sleeping on the job!'

Prowl then gave Ratchet a small kick, making the medic groan and roll over. Wheeljack winced; he knew that Ratchet was cranky when he woke up from a recharge nap.

'Get up Ratchet! This is a disgrace, even for you!' snarled the Police Car.

Wheeljack stood back up and picked up his face-guard as Ratchet slowly sat up rubbing his head. He was still in a daze and only had one optic one.

'What happened?' he asked looking around.

'You got hit on the head and blacked out!' replied Prowl pulling him up.

Ratchet switched on both optics and rubbed his head on last time before looking around for Wheeljack. Spotting him he noticed that his face-guard had broken again and winced. He seemed to have remembered smacking into Wheeljack when falling over and Wheeljack prayed that was all he remembered.

'Did I do that?' asked the Medic.

Wheeljack nodded quickly, still a little red. Ratchet sighed and grumbled as he looked at the fallen box that landed on his head.

'Who stacked the Energon?' muttered the Medic.

'I believe I assigned the twins to do that.' replied Optimus.

Ratchet snarled and began to think of evil things he would do when he got his hands on the Autobot brothers as was Prowl. Wheeljack chuckled and grabbed his arm to drag him out the room while Prowl began clearing up the mess and Optimus contacting Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to re-stock the Energon Stock Room. As the Medic and Mechanic made their way back to the workshop Ratchet leaned in towards Wheeljack.

'I didn't do anything…stupid, did I?' he asked in a low tone.

'Oh no, no. N-nothing stupid.'

Ratchet sighed with relief and placed an arm round Wheeljack's shoulders making the Mechanic's spark pulse fast again. The Medic was still a little tired and it took a while before all his circuits and programs were online so he was grateful that Wheeljack didn't knock the arm off when he needed a bit of support.

'Don't worry pal, I'll fix that face-guard before y'know it!' chuckled Ratchet with a yawn.

Wheeljack felt like he was going to have a fit. When they reached the workshop door he handed Ratchet the keys. Ratchet looked up confused.

'I just gotta go see someone! Don't worry I'll be right back!'

Ratchet smirked and waved before he entered the workshop, locking it behind him. As soon as he was in, Wheeljack ran off to find Perceptor and thankfully he didn't have to look far. He was sitting in his lab, a little happy that he managed to fix his formula but frustrated that it was working to its full potential. He looked up a bit surprised to see Wheeljack run in his lab and slam the door behind him. Wheeljack spun round and began to have a panic attack in front of the scientist.

'PERCEPTOR! I JUST…! I WAS…! I ALMOST…! I NEED…! I-I-I…!'

Perceptor had to grab Wheeljack from waving his arms like a wild animal and give him a good shake until he stopped wailing.

'Calm down Wheeljack! It's not healthy for a machine to overload his circuits like that!'

Wheeljack stopped and almost sobbed in front of Perceptor who just chuckled slightlyand patted him on the head. Wheeljack got so cute when he panicked he almost wanted to see him wig-out again. He sat Wheeljack down and forced him to relax before asking,

'What is it?'

Wheeljack inhaled a deep breath of cool air as he prepared his Vocal Processors for his big problem he was about to lay out to Perceptor.

'Perceptor…I know you told me I had a glitch or something but I think it's more than that! Ever since I've been working with Ratchet this feeling has just gotten weirder and weirder by the day! I can't even think straight when I talk to him! Then when we went to get an Energon Break a box fell on his head and he got knocked out and he fell on me! Then he started dreaming about a girl or something and he thought I was that girl because…because…'

Perceptor had to lean in close to hear what Wheeljack said next.

'He…kissed…me…in his s-sleep, of course!'

Perceptor stood up straight, a little shocked but trying to hold in a giggle as Wheeljack looked up at him, confusion in his optics.

'That's not the worst of it! When he finally rolled off me, I suddenly…I was about to…I almost…'

'Kissed him?' finished Perceptor.

Wheeljack gaped in surprise as Perceptor chuckled and wondered if Optimus or Prowl told him something until the Microscope sat down next to him.

'I had my suspicion and I sort of guessed that would happen.'

Perceptor placed an arm round Wheeljack's shoulders and sighed.

'I was hoping you'd figure it out on your own Wheeljack but even though you have one of the greatest minds within in the Cybertronic race you can be very dense at times. You don't have a glitch, there's nothing wrong with you and it is a completely normal function.'

Perceptor then stared at Wheeljack till they were optic to optic and grinned slightly as the Mechanic waited for an answer.

'Wheeljack…you're in love with Ratchet.'

Wheeljack's jaw dropped in shock and he almost fell off the chair he was sitting on. He was in love? With Ratchet? That couldn't be right. Perceptor stood up and leaned against his desk.

'Surprised?'

'H-h-how can I be in love? With him? With Ratchet?' wailed the Mechanic.

'Simple, you're always jealous when he's dealing with female patients, you let him work with you on your big projects without question, you always get worried when he doesn't come back from a mission, you get red in the face when he smiles at you, you can't think when he talks to you, your spark pulses at an abnormal rate when you see him, you get nervous when he touches you…I could go on.'

Wheeljack slumped on his chair still in shock. He still couldn't believe it, that he was in love with someone he had considered a good friend for eons. Perceptor had a good point though, all those symptoms he had all pointed to whenever he saw Ratchet and for some reason he did feel attracted towards the medic. Perceptor chuckled again as Wheeljack continued to ponder.

'I don't expect you to understand it completely Wheeljack, this is probably the first time you ever fell in love with someone before!'

That was also true, Wheeljack had never fallen for anyone before except his own work, and he had a rather poor social life right before the war. Wheeljack looked back up at Perceptor.

'How do I know I am in love?' he asked.

Perceptor grinned and started setting up his tools as he prepared for another afternoon working on his formula.

'Well now that I have told you what your problem is, why don't you take another look at Ratchet? Sorry but I got to get back to work but tell me about it later!'

Wheeljack stood up and slowly made his way out the office, looking back at the Microscope who ushered him on. Wheeljack made his way back to the workshop getting nervous as he got closer. He now knew what was wrong with him. He was in love, but was he; could he be in love with Ratchet? He was now standing outside the workshop and he felt his nerves build up as he knocked on the door. After a moment a voice inside replied,

'Who is it?'

'It's Wheeljack!'

'Hang on.'

Wheeljack heard the electronic lock come undone and he opened the door. Inside Ratchet was working on his desk with his back hunched over. As Wheeljack shut the door behind him Ratchet looked up and grinned as he waved Wheeljack's fixed face-guard in the air.

'I fixed it!'

As Wheeljack stared at Ratchet's grinning face he suddenly felt a jolt as his Spark pulsed rather hard in his SHU. He made a rather uneasy grin and turned away as Ratchet turn to add the finishing touches, grabbing his chest where his Spark was still pulsing hard.

'Holy slag!' he muttered to himself,

'I'm in love!'


	3. Chapter 3

The Science of Love Part 3

The Science of Love Part 3  
By AutobotV

Warning Transformer Ratchet and Wheeljack SLASH!

It had been a full Earth month since Wheeljack discovered what was wrong with him when he was around his friend Ratchet. It wasn't as bad as he thought but it was still strange for him since it was the first time in his entire life that he actually experienced this feeling. If it weren't for Perceptor he'd still be trying to figure it out. Now he knew what it was, he was in love with the Medical officer, Ratchet. At first he thought, how could he? He had been friends with Ratchet for eons and never felt like this towards him before. Perceptor told him that he must have developed the feelings since they've been working together right after they arrived on Earth. That was a possibility but it still confused the mechanic. However he had admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with Ratchet, but what did love mean? Humans say it's when two people destined for each other meet. At first Wheeljack laughed at the comment but couldn't help but think that if ratchet went away or was destroyed in battle he'd be more miserable then the rest of the Autobots put together! Ratchet and Wheeljack were still working on the Energon Booster but thankfully now that Wheeljack had now figured out what was wrong with him he was able to control his Spark from pulsing too fast. Seeing Ratchet smile at him did make it pulse hard and fast in his chest but he controlled it better than before. The Energon booster was proceeding as planned and Wheeljack was just finishing the Electron Panel's when ratchet gave him a nudge on the back.

'Wheeljack, you remember we have to attend that meeting today right?'

Wheeljack pondered for a moment and then flicked his finger and thumb after remembering.

'Oh yeah, Prowl's security brief! This is gonna be a blast!' moaned the Mechanic.

Whenever Prowl took charge in a meeting it was always boring! He just dragged on and on until it felt like an entire century had past. Optimus Prime even found them to be quite dull and tried to encourage Prowl to make them a little more interesting. Prowl didn't really care if they were interesting or not just as long as everyone attended and everyone paid attention! Wheeljack moaned as ratchet had to drag him down the hallway towards the briefing room. They even passed a few other Autobots with miserable faces, all dreading Prowl's Security Brief. Wheeljack winced and tried to pull back but Ratchet kept a firm grip on his hand.

'C'mon Wheeljack! It'd be over before you know it!'

Wheeljack muttered to himself as Ratchet continued to drag him down the hall. Truthfully Wheeljack was feeling really giddy that the Medic was holding his hand. Ever sine Wheeljack discovered he had a crush on Ratchet he always tried to make ratchet notice him a bit more and didn't seem to mind it when Ratchet held his hand or arm. When they arrived at the briefing room Ratchet took a seat opposite Wheeljack, since Blaster somehow ended up sitting next to Ratchet with Huffer on the other side. Wheeljack was sitting next to Jazz and Ironhide, who both had faces filled with dread. As Prowl stood up ready to start the brief, Jazz leaned in towards Wheeljack and whispered,

'Bet you Prime's the first to shut down!'

Hours had passed and already some of the Autobots were about to shut down from boredom! Even Optimus kept nodding his head as he tried to stay online. Wheeljack had his face slumped on his hand as he tried to stay on line himself as prowl dragged on and on.

'It is with high importance that we maintain our patrols throughout sector Delta to sector Omega while we minimise that patrols in sector Alpha and Zulu since there are no traces of Energon within the area. Sector Yankee has a small deposit of Energon but not too major however we are to patrol this area as well for caution! Now onto the patrol routine for Sector Delta…'

The Autobots groaned but not too loudly, to avoid a death glare from the Security Officer. Wheeljack sighed and looked round the room. Sideswipe was fiddling with a piece of putty while Sunstreaker was tapping his fingers on the table. Mirage was looking out the window daydreaming while Hound was trying to stay awake with Bluestreak nudging him every time he nodded off. Optimus Prime was leaning back and Wheeljack could see his optics were on the verge of flickering off and Blaster was very tempted to switch on his loud music if it wasn't for Brawn, who kept slapping the Boom Box's hand every time it wandered up near his buttons. As the Mechanic's optics wondered round the room they finally landed on Ratchet who was also trying to stay online. Wheeljack stared at him for a while and began to think to himself, as he did Prowl's voice seemed to fade away until Wheeljack felt like he was alone in the room with Ratchet. The Medical officer was indeed handsome and Wheeljack didn't seem to blame himself for falling for him. Sure he was a bit gruff but that seemed to make him even more charming and more charming to the mechanic. Wheeljack chuckled as he pictured himself hugging the Medic's leg as he tried to get away. In fact Wheeljack's cheeks began flushing red when he pictured himself kissing Ratchet. He stared back at Ratchet and his optics laid on his lips. Wheeljack had never kissed anyone before and now that he had a crush he desperately wanted to have a taste, especially from Ratchet. Wheeljack tried to keep his nerve circuits from overheating as he pictured Ratchet just throwing him down and…

'WHEELJACK!'

Wheeljack almost jumped out of his seat, as did everyone else. Prowl had caught him nodding off and screamed at the top of his vocal processor. Optimus Prime suddenly sat up and looked round in a panic. Sideswipe squashed his putty in shock, Sunstreaker almost fell off his chair, Mirage did fall off his chair and hit the floor hard, Hound fell over backwards, Blaster yelped and fell flat on his face on the table and Ratchet just suddenly stood up in shock. Everyone stopped and stared at Prowl who was glaring at Wheeljack.

'Wheeljack, this isn't the time for a shut down!' snapped the Police Car.

Wheeljack went red in the face but was defended by Jazz.

'You had everyone on the shut down Prowl!' muttered Jazz.

'When I want your opinion Jazz, I'll ask for it!' snarled Prowl.

'I'm just saying that this is so boring you'll probably put Megatron to sleep! C'mon guys when was the last time we all got together like this! Let's spice this brief up a bit!'

Prowl groaned and slumped in his chair.

'This isn't the right time Jazz!' he moaned.

Jazz wasn't listening he started looking round the room till he saw Tracks, sitting with his arms folded, bored out of his mainframe.

'Hey Tracks! Wanna play "Answer My Question"?'

Tracks looked up, not amused. He didn't like playing games in fear it would damage either his body or logic circuits.

'What kind of barbaric game is that?' snapped the Firebird

'I made it up, you wanna play or not?' pouted the Porsche

'Jazz!' snarled Prowl, losing his patience. Tracks sighed; it was better than listening to Prowl droning on and on. Plus it was a bonus to see him get all fumed up.

'Fine, what's your question?' snapped the Firebird.

Jazz grinned and had a sly expression on his face.

'How many girls did you Spark-Bond with before the war?'

'JAZZ!' howled Prowl, his face going red, as was everyone else's. Track's face was red but it seemed to have gone even redder. Everyone else just stared at Jazz in pure shock, how could he ask such a perverted question?

'Wha-what kind of question is that!' snapped Tracks.

'Just asking how many…or are you an unbonded!?' sniggered Jazz

'I AM NOT AN UNBONDED!' cried Tracks, angered at the insult.

'So how many girls you Sparked with?' giggled Jazz.

Tracks seemed to have calmed down and glared playfully at Jazz, finally giving in to the little game.

'I'll answer if you tell me how many you Sparked with!'

'TRACKS!' snarled Prowl but the two Autobots were ignoring him. Jazz gave the Firebird a cocky grin.

'7000!' replied Jazz

'Hah! I bonded with 7500 girls!' cried the Firebird with a triumphant grin. Jazz flinched slightly at his defeat but that wasn't stopping him. He scanned the table until he saw Mirage who had just picked himself up from the floor.

'How about you Mirage?'

'Wha-what!' yelped the Race Car.

Prowl groaned and glared evilly at Jazz.

'Jazz, I'm warning you…!' he snarled.

However this seemed to have interested the Autobots as Mirage gave his answer with a straight face.

'I bonded with 5741 girls!' answered Mirage, not showing any interest at losing to Tracks or Jazz.

'Oh yeah! I bonded with 5742 girls!' snapped Hound.

'I bonded with 5861 girls!' yelled Blaster trying to get involved.

Prowl growled and tried to calm the Autobots down. When that didn't work he looked over at Prime with pleading optics.

'Optimus sir, do something!' cried the Police Car.

Optimus stood up and tried to calm the Autobots down, who were trying to find the Autobot who Sparked with the most girls.

'Autobots please, this isn't appropriate for a Security brief!' ordered the Autobot Leader.

'Ah c'mon Prime! This is more interesting!' cried Ironhide.

'You should know better Ironhide!' snapped Prime, glaring at his old friend. Ironhide growled and then grinned playfully at Prime who tilted his head in confusion. Then Ironhide cried out,

'Prime bonded with 8500!'

Prime suddenly went red and he slammed his fists on the table as all the Autobots stared at him in awe.

'IRONHIDE!' he cried.

Ironhide sniggered as his old friend glared at him in anger and embarrassment. Although the Autobot leader didn't have a full face, Optimus then seemed to grin back at Ironhide. He then turned to face his Autobots and informed them,

'Ironhide bonded with 8400!'

Ironhide suddenly went red and Prowl's jaw dropped as his own leader suddenly got into the game. He glared back at Jazz who was grinning back.

'Now look what you started!' snapped the Police Car.

'Aw get with it Prowl!' snickered the Porsche.

As the two Autobots argued, Blaster snuck up behind Prowl and grabbed him from behind.

'Hey Prowl! How many did you Bond with?' he asked.

Prowl flushed red as he tried to free himself from Blaster. He wasn't planning on telling however Bluestreak whispered into Jazz's audios,

'He bonded with about 5000!'

'BLUESTREAK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' howled Prowl his face going red.

As the Autobots laughed at Prowl, Wheeljack began to pray to Primus that no one would ask him. So far everyone had sparked bonded with a number of girls, even Bumblebee. His number wasn't as great as the others but he still bonded with quite a number. Before the war Wheeljack had a terrible social life, he was more interested in his own work then hanging out with his work colleagues. When the war started he began to socialize with some of his comrades but he never got the chance to bond with any girl. Much to Wheeljack's shame he was an Unbonded and to Jazz that was bad. Prowl had finally freed himself from Blaster and shouted at Jazz in anger. Jazz ignored him and spotted Ratchet, who was just reading some notes.

'Hey Doc bot! How about you?'

Wheeljack suddenly glanced over at Ratchet who had just looked up to answer Jazz's query. Deep down the Mechanic was curious to know how many Ratchet had bonded with. Ratchet gazed at Jazz not amused.

'Well if it will shut you up for once Jazz, I bonded with 9100! Can we please get back to the brief, I got stuff to do!' grumbled the Medical Officer.

Wheeljack felt his Spark pulse a couple of beats while everyone else stared at Ratchet completely shocked including Prowl. They had no idea that Ratchet had bonded with so many and suspected that he may have been lying. However they all had lie detectors on so they had to face the truth, Ratchet was a born player! Wheeljack was bright red as dirty thoughts started playing through his mind and he tried to shut them out as some Autobots glanced at him confused. Prowl sat down at his chair and tried to act like nothing happened.

'Jazz can we pack your stupid game in now?' demanded the Police Car.

Jazz realized that it had dragged on longer than he anticipated so he decided to stop, that is until he got one more result.

'OK fine, just let me ask one more bot!'

Jazz began scanning the room and Wheeljack tried to hide, hoping he wasn't going to be picked. However fate wasn't on his side.

'Hey Wheeljack ol'buddy! How about you?'

Wheeljack flinched and spun round, almost shocked and horrified that everyone was staring at him! Wheeljack felt his face going red as everyone waited for an answer, even Prowl.

'Just answer him Wheeljack or he'll never shut up!' groaned Prowl.

Wheeljack looked round wildly and felt his Spark pulse very fast when he saw that Ratchet was even staring at him. It was like a nightmare come true. Wheeljack began to stammer as he talked,

'W-w-well, I-I-I m-m-must had…W-w-well I n-n-never…I-I-I haven't b-b-been out…I-I-I-I…'

'Oh will you just answer the question!' snapped Jazz.

Wheeljack gripped the table and looked down. He spoke in such a low tone everyone had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

'I...haven't…really…bonded…with…anyone…b-before…'

There was silence. Wheeljack was still looking down and half expected Jazz to tease him while everyone else laughed. However he heard something completely different.

'NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU STUPID MECH!' howled Ratchet.

Wheeljack looked up, surprised to see everyone glaring at Jazz. Jazz raised his arms up in defence as everyone glared with angry optics.

'How was I supposed to know he was an Unbonded!' cried Jazz.

'Stop advertising it man!' snapped Blaster.

Soon the whole room was filled with arguing Autobots with Wheeljack in the middle. Wheeljack felt his cheeks burn up and he ran out the room before anyone spotted him. In the safety of the hallway he began to walk back to his quarters. He was miserable, upset and humiliated. He began choking on his own sobs as tears began to pour out of his optics. Now everyone, including Ratchet, knew he was an Unbonded. Talk about big-time humiliation, he was going to be the topic of the week for the Autobots! He wasn't even sure he could face Ratchet either. He had been with so many and had experience while the Mechanic had zilch experience. Ratchet probably thought he was a loser or something right now. As he made his way back to his room he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

'Wheeljack! Wait!'

Looking back he saw Ratchet running after him. Panicking Wheeljack bolted back to his room but Ratchet was faster and managed to grab his arm forcing the Mechanic to halt. Wheeljack yelped and tried to free himself from Ratchet's grip.

'Let me go!' snapped Wheeljack, not looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet suddenly gripped the Mechanic's shoulders and gave him a little shake, calming him down. Wheeljack still refused to face him, he hated it when people see that he had been crying and he definitely didn't want Ratchet to see him in such a state. Ratchet patted Wheeljack's shoulder.

'Are you OK?' he asked, with a tone of concern.

Wheeljack glanced up, but not fully, as he didn't want Ratchet to see him right now. There was defiantly concern in his optics.

'I'm fine. I am, really! I just wanna be left alone.' Muttered the Mechanic.

'So you go run off and sulk!?' snapped Ratchet.

Ratchet suddenly forced Wheeljack to look up at him and Wheeljack flinched when he saw some anger in the Medic's optics. Ratchet was deeply concerned and he could see that Wheeljack was rather upset. It wasn't in the Medic's nature to leave a friend to suffer alone and he could see that Wheeljack was trying to hold tears in.

'You wanna talk about it in my office?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded and followed the Medical Officer back to his med bay where he locked the door so no one would disturb them. Wheeljack sat opposite Ratchet at his desk and tried not to sob as Ratchet smiled back at him.

'I guess Jazz sort of…humiliated you in front of everyone today.' muttered Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded and slouched over staring at his feet as Ratchet continued. What could be much worse than being humiliated in front of everyone especially in front of your crush? Ratchet sighed and spoke,

'I wouldn't worry about it too much, Jazz pissed off everyone today including Prime. Well actually they're blaming themselves that they played along...as I am myself. I'm sorry Wheeljack, I thought it was just a silly game and now look what it's done.'

Wheeljack looked up, a bit happy and yet a bit sad. Ratchet was sincere and he meant every word he said. He had sadness in his optics as he stared back at Wheeljack.

'I am really sorry. I'll make it up to you! If anyone brings it up again I'll turn them into toaster-ovens for ya!'

Wheeljack sniggered at the up-lifting joke. Ratchet smirked back glad to see that Wheeljack had calmed down and seemed a bit happier. He stood up and walked over to Wheeljack, pulling him up from his seat.

'Who cares how many girls you Sparked or Bonded with, you're still the same guy I first met 10 million years ago and that will never change! You're possibly the most interesting guy I ever met! So chin up for me OK?'

Wheeljack flushed at the comment as Ratchet patted his head. That was possibly the sweetest thing the Medic had ever said to him and somehow Ratchet always knew what to say to make him smile, or at least perk up a bit.

'Thanks Ratchet.' He murmured, going red under his face- guard. Ratchet grinned and checked the time on his internal clock.

'Well we better get back to work!' chuckled Ratchet, ushering Wheeljack out the room. As they headed back towards the workshop Wheeljack looked up at Ratchet with curiosity.

'Did you really spark with 9100 girls?' asked the Mechanic, making Ratchet blush. Back at the workshop they continued working until dawn and Ratchet nodded off to sleep as Wheeljack added the finishing touches to the Energon Booster. The Mechanic stood back and marvelled at their work. The Energon Booster was almost finished; it just needed a power source and a test run. Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet who was still sleeping. He walked over to him and sighed.

'C'mon sleepy head!' muttered Wheeljack, tapping Ratchet on the head. Ratchet continued to snore and waved a hand in his sleep. He was leaning on his desk with his arms folded under his head. Wheeljack looked at his sleeping face and sat down next to him. He grinned underneath his face-guard after remembering what Ratchet had said to him that afternoon. He blushed slightly as he gazed at the sleeping Medic. Looking round, Wheeljack made sure no one was there as he removed his face-guard. He bent down near Ratchet and gently kissed him on the lips, being very careful as not to awaken him. Ratchet didn't stir but continued to snore gently as Wheeljack pulled away.

'See you in the morning.' whispered Wheeljack, smiling before he shut himself down for a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Science of Love Part** **4**

_Warning: This is a RatchetXWheeljack slash fic. Will be rated mature in future fics for violente scenes!_

Wheeljack and Ratchet were ready to test the Energon Booster, which explianed why the medic was a little excited. Wheeljack almost thought that they switched personaitiy's for a moment, he was now tired and a bit grumpy while Ratchet was suddenley excited about testing his new toy! Wheeljack smirked under his mask, Ratchet looked adorable when he was excited. Maybe that was yet another reason why he liked him. He was always unpredictable, kinda like Wheeljack's experiments. Ratchet stood back as he finished attaching the power soucre to the Energon Booster.

'Finally it's finished!' sighed the Medic.

Wheeljack got up from where he was sitting and stood next to Ratchet to marvel at the new gizmo. Wheeljack always wondered why he never even considered building anything like this but was glad that Ratchet invited him to help build it. Usally Wheeljack never let anyone help him when he was inventing, which made him feel a little guilty.

'It's gonna make my inventios look like scrap!' chuckled Wheeljack.

Wheeljack made a sudden but quiet yelp when Ratchet placed an arm round his shoulders and drew a little close.

'Couldn't had done it without you pal.' chuckled Ratchet, still looking at the Energon Booster.

Wheeljack flushed bright red and tried to remain calm. He was suddenley having a war in his mind between his Logic Circuits and his Body Functions, one was telling to hug him back and the other was telling that Ratchet would freak out if he did. Ratchet then pulled away as he went over to the shelf to get an Energon cube ready for the test. Wheeljack grabbed his own chest and sighed with relief.

'Ready for this Wheeljack?' asked the Medic, walking over with a Energon cube.

Wheeljack nodded but didn't speak, he'd had a feeling if he did it would come out as a sqeak. Before Ratchet could place the cube in the Energon Booster, a voice suddenley boomed over the speakers in the room.

'Ratchet, this is Prowl. Report to Prime's office on the double!'

Ratchet groaned in disbelif and placed the Energon cube back on the shelf. Wheeljack sighed, he was atcully looking forawrd to seeing the results but orders from the top came first. Ratchet walked over to the locked door and looked back at Wheeljack with a smirk.

'Keep an eye in here while I go see what this is about, OK?'

'Don't worry Ratchet, this ain't going nowhere!' replied Wheeljack with a thumbs up.

Ratchet smiled back before shutting the door behind him and locking it. The rules still applied, the door to the workshop had to remain locked even if someone was inside. Wheeljack didn't mind, it meant he could be alone with Ratchet without being disturbed. The mechanic grabbed the Energon cube from the shelf and yawned slighlty. He hadn't had a break in a while since he had been working non-stop with Ratchet so he took a small sip after removing his mask. He then began to think about Ratchet for a moment and a conversation he had with Perceptor the other day.

_Flashback_

Wheeljack had just finished his work with Ratchet and went to take a nap in his quarters. Ratchet bid goodnight and went back to his own quarters leaving Wheeljack flushed. On the way back to his room he bumped into Perceptor, who appeared to be tired himself. He had taken over Ratchet's medical duties and had to deal with injured Autobots. He was already starting to pick up Ratchet's personaitly and now understood why he could be a bit of a grumpy jerk at times. He saw Wheeljack and gave him a small wave. Wheeljack waved back, out of all the Autobots Perceptor was the only one who knew about the mechanic's crush. In fact he even told Wheeljack he had a crush when Wheeljack couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. The two bots began to walk back to their quarters together.

'So Wheeljack how is it going?' asked the Microscope.

'You know I'm not allowed to talk about the secret project outside the workshop!' muttered Wheeljack.

Perceptor smirked and gave Wheeljack an odd look.

'I'm talking about you and Ratchet.'

Wheeljack looked back at him with a bright red face. Perceptor had grown curious to know what Wheeljack was up to with his crush Ratchet but the mechanic had nothing to tell. He hadn't really gotten any where with Ratchet, just watched him from afar dreaming and wishing. Perceptor guessed this and shook his head in dissapointment.

'You can't do this forever Wheeljack. Are you just going to love him behind his back?'

Wheeljack scratched his head. He hadn't really thought about that, he was more interested in the present not the future. He had never fallen in love before, or been with anyone or kissed anyone. The accidentel kiss with Ratchet didn't count, according to the mechanic's theory, he beileved that they had to both be awake! Perceptor sighed again. The microscope had partners in the past and had expierience, plus he cared about Wheeljack like a brother would. he knew this was Wheeljack's first time in a situation like this and he was more than willing to help. Wheeljack looked back at Perceptor with a cry of help in his optics.

'What should I do?' asked the Mechanic.

'Tell him you like him!' replied Perceptor with a small grin of confidence.

Wheeljack blinked in shock.

'Y'mean just tell him like that? What if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want me around anymore? What if he...hates me?'

Perceptor realized that Wheeljack had been thinking about this a little. If he did tell Ratchet about his feelings and Ratchet rejected him, he'd loose a good friend. On the other hand if he didn't Wheeljack would just love Ratchet without the medic knowing about it, leaving Wheeljack misrable for the rest of his life. That wasn't a life perceptor wanted for the mechanic. He placed an arm round the confused bot's shoulders.

'Well why don't you tell him when you think you're ready. Who knows maybe Ratchet likes you too!'

_End Of Flashback_

Wheeljack wasn't sure when the right time would come. it could be sometime today or another thousand Earth years away, but what if Ratchet did like him? He was friendly and seemed to enjoy Wheeljack's company. Wheeljack had no idea what signs to look for to indicate if Ratchet did like him. Wheeljack sighed and looked down at the now empty Energon Cube.

'Slag!' yelped Wheeljack.

This was supposed to be the test subject for the Energon Booster and he drank it! Wheeljack looked round in a panic, he had to get another one before Ratchet got back. With Prowl, it could either take a while or be very short.

'It's okay, it's not that far to the store room! I'll just grab another one and be back before he knows it!'

Wheeljack bolted out the room towards the store room, leaving the workshop door wide open.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled in anger. Prowl just had to drag him away for a stupid progress report on the Energon Booster. He was on the verge of testing it when the Police car just had to know how it was going. The medic grumbled as he made his way back to the workshop when all of a sudden he heard the alarms go off.

'Now what?' moaned the medic, as Teletraan-1's voice echoed round the base.

'Alert, Alert. Unidentified personal within the base. Unidentified personal within the base. Possible Decepticon Activity. All Autobots eleiminate the threat.'

Ratchet growled in anger. There was only one machine in the whole universe who would dare sneak into the Autobot base to get his greedy hands on information. The Decepticon, Soundwave and his little crew. ratchet was pretty sure that the rest of the Autobots could handle themselves as he made his way back to the workshop. Then a thought hit him. The workshop! What if Soundwave or Laserbeck tried to get in there?

'No, no. It's locked. Plus Wheeljack's in there so nothing will-'

As Ratchet turned a corner his face froze. At the end of the hallway where the workshop was located, he saw in horror that it was wide open. However the thing that terrified him the most was that Soundwave was standing there, covered in green paint, peering in with Ravage at his heels. Ratchet's jaw dropped in horror. He pulled out his blaster and charged towards the Decepticons.

'Hold it right there Soundwave!' snarled Ratchet, firing at him.

Soundwave spun round and saw the charging Autobot. He ran off, ordering Ravage to return. The black robotic feline transformed into his casette mode and jumped back inside Soundwave's chest. Ratchet chased after him until he reached the workshop door. He peered in and was shocked to see Wheeljack wasn't in there.

'Where the slag is he!' growled Ratchet slamming the door shut and locking it so he could continue his chase after the Decepticon. He chased Soundwave who was also being chased by Jazz. Jazz was cursing and firing his blaster at the Decepticon in pure anger.

'You sneaky, son-of-a-scrap pile!' yelled the Porchse.

Soundwave had managed to make his way to the exit and took to the air before Jazz or Ratchet could reach him. As the Decepticon flew away Ratchet cried out in anger and punched a rock, shattering it instantley. Jazz's optics widened in shock.

'Hey Ratchet relax man! He didn't get anything!'

Ratchet glared back at him.

'Oh really! He was peeping into the Workshop a second ago!'

Jazz's jaw dropped in shock.

'Wha-what! I thought you said you locked it!'

'I did! I left Wheeljack in there and...'

Ratchet suddenley paused. Jazz looked at him in confusion and was almost freaked out to see a sudden spark of anger in Ratchet's optics. Ratchet suddenly cried out again, making the Porcshe jump back.

'He left the door open, I know it! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna wish he was never rolled off the comission line!' snarled Ratchet, stomping back into the base with Jazz following.

* * *

Wheeljack managed to get another Energon Cube before the alarms went off. In a panic he ran back towards the workshop to find Prowl waiting there. Wheeljack sighed with relief to see that workshop was locked, he must had locked it whilst running out the room...he presumed. Prowl looked up to see him and frowned.

'Don't worry the threat's over.' he informed.

'What happened?' asked Wheeljack, hiding the Energon cube from Prowl. Prowl was a bit picky when it came to the usage of Energon cubes and he only promised that Ratchet and Wheeljack could use just one.

Prowl sighed, a little angry.

'Spike found a green casette player out in the desert. Turns out it was Soundwave with a new paint-job!'

Wheeljack optics widened with shock. It figured that Spike would pick up a random piece of junk without even checking it. Then again he snatched Blaster up whilst he was sleeping in Boom Box mode, making poor Blaster waking up and transforming in Spike's house instantly demolishing it.

'Did he get anything?' asked the concerned mechanic.

'HE ALMOST DID!' came a voice.

Both Prowl and Wheeljack jumped and turned to see a very angry Ratchet stomping towards them with Jazz behind him. Jazz was waving to Wheeljack in a panic, trying to tell him to run but it was already too late. Ratchet stomped over to Wheeljack and glared down at him, making Wheeljack feel a little insecure. Prowl got curious.

'What do you mean "almost" Ratchet?' he demanded.

Ratchet didn't look at Prowl but answered as he continued to glare down at Wheeljack.

'This nutcase left the Workshop door opened and I got back just in time before Soundwave could waltz in there!'

Prowl gasped and suddenley shot a glare back at Wheeljack. Wheeljack suddenley felt a little stupid right now as he found himself staring at a very angry Ratchet. He had been with a angry Ratchet before so it was no different.

'I-I'm sorry Ratchet. I just rushed off to get another Energon cube for the-'

'What happened to the other one?' snapped Ratchet.

Wheeljack scrathed his head in embaressment.

'I drank it. Sorry.'

Suddenly Ratchet smacked Wheeljack on the head, that even made Prowl gasp in shock. Ratchet wasn't violent but seeing him hit a friend round the head was both new and scary. Wheeljack's optics widened in disbelief, grabbing the spot where Ratchet smacked him.

'Sorry? You're sorry? The Decepticons almost got their hands on MY Energon Booster because YOU have a habit of screwing up!' yelled the Medic.

'Hey Ratchet man...cool down alright?' pleaded Jazz, noticing that every word that the medic threw at Wheeljack was hurting him, but Ratchet continued screaming at the mechanic.

'Why the slag did I even ask you to help me? I was gonna ask Perceptor but no, Prime suggested you! You can't build anything without blowing up in your face!'

'Ratchet calm down!' snapped Prowl, seeing that Wheeljack was on the verge of tears.

'I don't know what Vector Sigma was thinking when he built you but I bet he had a glitch when he did! You're a worthless, useless, piece of-'

SLAP

Ratchet suddenly fell back into Jazz when Wheeljack smacked him round the face. The smack must had rid the medic of the sudden rage, looking back up Ratchet suddenly regretted what he had said. Wheeljack had tears pouring out his optics and was trembling like a scared sparkling. Prowl's jaw was hanging and he looked back at Ratchet with the look of shock on his face. Ratchet suddenly stood up and walked over to Wheeljack, still crying. Ratchet felt like an idiot, he went to far.

'Wheeljack, I-'

'SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID, SELF CENTRED JERK!'

With that, Wheeljack suddenly transformed and sped off down the hallway and out the base. Ratchet truely felt like an idiot, Jazz glared at him and Prowl folded his arms with an angered face. That wasn't the only suprise, behind them Optimus Prime and Perceptor had arrived on the scene. Ratchet saw the dissapointed look in Prime's optics while Perceptor shook his head.

* * *

Wheeljack drove fast out in the desert. He drove very fast until he felt like he went round the world twice. The mechanic finally stopped near a small lake and transformed back into his robot mode. He slammed his fist into a nearby rock and continued as it Shattered into small pieces. Tears fell from his optics and anger mixed with saddness filled his circuits. After taking it all out on the scenery around him Wheeljack slumped on a smaller boulder and tried to stop crying. He couldn't believe what had happened, Ratchet hated him, Ratchet couldn't stand him, Ratchet wished he was never created.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid medic!' sobbed Wheeljack, kicking a pebble near his foot.

That wasn't the only problem Wheeljack was dealing with. Right now his logic circuits were arguing with the part that hated Ratchet and the part that still loved him. Ratchet was a bit of a gruff but it was almost like he expressed how he really felt. It was clear now, Ratchet hated him, he didn't like and he wouldn't love him back. Then again it was his fault, he did drink the Energon cube and in a panic run off to grab another one, leaving the workshop door wide open. He knew what he did wrong but Ratchet didn't have to be like that. the worst part was he still loved him, even now. As he sobbed quietly a transmission suddenly came through his Comm Link.

'Wheeljack this is Jazz! Copy me man!'

Wheeljack sighed and activated his Comm Link.

'This is Wheeljack.' he muttered in a misarable tone.

'You alright man?'

Wheeljack had finished crying, it was just getting rid of the sobs. It was nice that Jazz was concerned about when a few days ago he publicly humilated him in front of the other Autobots. Jazz may had been a reckless and energetic fool but he did care.

'I'm fine. I just needed to think for a sec.' muttered Wheeljack.

'Look Ratchet's sorry. He's here planning on apoligizing to ya. You know what he's like, he was a bit stressed today. He doesn't hate you.'

That made Wheeljack chin-up a bit. Jazz was never wrong and that was a fact. Although he was still a little upset with what Ratchet had said to him he thought the better go back and apoligize as well. He did leave the door open when he was told time and time again to keep it shut.

'Ya comin back to base now?' asked Jazz.

'Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes.'

'Alright, see ya. And stop worrying man!'

Wheeljack chuckled a little as Jazz signed off. Somehow that Autobot had ways with words and knew what to say to cheer him up. Wheeljack sighed and stood up. He better get back to base before he'd make the others worry. As he turned he suddenly smacked into something...or someone. Wheeljack stumbled back and looked to see what blacked his path. To his horror he saw a dripping wet, blue, Soundwave galring at him with his blaster pointing at him. Wheeljack cursed himself, Soundwave must had stopped to get rid of the paint he covered himself in the nearby lake and spotted the misrable bot as he was cleaning up. Wheeljack didn't have time to pull his blaster out and bolted, only to feel a sudden bolt of energy hit him the back. Wheeljack cried out in pain and fell. The blast had knocked out his basic body functions and he was now preparing to offline. Looking up as everything went black he saw Soundwave standing over him. Even though he was wearing a battle mask it was almost like he was smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Science of Love Part 5**

**Warning! Warning! If You love Wheeljack , don't like scenes of violent or mature nature then DO NOT READ! This is your last chance!**

Ratchet sighed as he paced his office with Perceptor watching him. Optimus Prime had given him the biggest telling off of his life while Jazz contacted Wheeljack to come back to the base. The Autobot leader informed him that what he did was something a Decepticon would do and the moment Wheeljack returned he was to apoligize at once. Jazz had informed them that Wheeljack was on his way back and Ratchet decided to wait in his office until he got back. Perceptor decided to stay with him for an unknown reason. Ratchet glanced at the time and moaned.

'Where is he?'

Wheeljack should of been back by now but he was running late, making the medic worry. Optimus also got worried and sent Jazz to find out where he was. Ratchet groaned as he began to walk up and down his office. Perceptor sighed and glared at Ratchet.

'I know you can be a bit rude and grumpy at times Ratchet but don't you think you pushed it a little too far today? How could you say those things to him?' snapped the Microscope.

Ratchet shot a glare back.

'Can we drop it? Yes I did wrong and I will apologize the moment he comes back.' snapped the medic.

That wasn't satisfying the Microscope. Wheeljack cared deeply about this guy and Ratchet just shoved it back in his face. Wheeljack was in love with him and now probably thought the world had ended when Ratchet scowled him. This wasn't the right time but Perceptor had to bring it up.

'Do you care for him Ratchet?'

Ratchet looked up confused.

'What do you mean care for him? Of course I do! I care about him like I would with any other Autobot!' snapped the medic.

'I don't mean it like that Ratchet. Do you CARE for him?' repeated Perceptor.

Ratchet flushed a little but looked away.

'Why are you asking me this?'

'Because I want to know, for Wheeljack's sake!'

'It's none of your business!'

'It is my business because I care for him as if he was my brother! Believe it or not Ratchet but he lo-'

Before Perceptor could finish Jazz suddenly ran in the office with the look of terror on his face. He looked like he ran the million-mile race, he was exhausted. Ratchet walked over and straighted him up.

'Jazz? What is it?'

Jazz stood up, shock was deep within his optics and what he said next made Perceptor gasp and Ratchet's jaw drop.

'It's Wheeljack! The Decepticons have him!'

* * *

Wheeljack groaned in pain. His body ached and his circuits were still burning after the blast from Soundwave knocked him out. He woke up to find himself on the floor with his arms and wrists forced behind his back, tied with wires and cables. Above him Wheeljack could make out the form of the red Seeker Starscream. Wheeljack cursed himself, he was a Decepticon prisoner. The Seeker glanced down and kicked Wheeljack in the chest making the mechanic cry out in pain.

'If you want to live Autobot I suggest you keep quiet!' snarled Starscream.

Wheeljack kept still as he tried to figure out where he was. He wasn't at the Decepticon base but in some run down building that the humans must had used as a warehouse before discarding it. Starscream was guarding him and Soundwave was talking to Skywarp with Rumble sitting on his shoulders in the corner.

'Nice idea to cover yourself in green paint so the stupid flesh creature wouldn't recognize you!' snickered the black seeker.

'It was my idea!' cried Rumble.

'ANYWAY I FOUND OUT THAT THE AUTOBOTS WERE BUILDING SOMETHING. HOWEVER BEFORE I COULD FIGURE OUT WHAT IT WAS I GOT CHASED OUT.' informed Soundwave.

'Then when Soundwave went to wash the paint off we saw that Autobot and I says to Soundwave, Hey ain't that the Autobot Inventor Wheeljack? So we grabbed him cause it seemed logical that he built the thing the Autobots are hiding!' continued Rumble.

As The Decepticons continued to chat amongst themselves Wheeljack tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this mess. The Decepticons thought that he built the Energon Booster, which was true but Wheeljack had no idea how it worked. Ratchet was the only one who knew because half the blueprints were stored in his head. The mechanic felt a chill run down his back and out of the corner of his optics he saw Megatron enter the warehouse. Soundwave quickly informed him with what he had discovered and Wheeljack shivered when Megatron looked at him with a smirk. The leader of the Decepticons walked over and placed a foot on Wheeljack's chest after Starscream flipped him over so he was looking up at Megatron.

'It's been a while Wheeljack.' smirked Megatron.

'My intelligence tells me you built something rather interesting for the Autobots.'

Wheeljack winced as Megatron pushed down on his foot into Wheeljack's chest. It was almost like being in a crusher that was focusing all it's power on his chest. Megatron snarled and grabbed Wheeljack's left head-fin, almost cracking the glass. The Decepticon leader forced Wheeljack to look at him.

'Tell me Autobot! What have you built?' growled Megatron.

Wheeljack snarled back refusing to show his fear.

'Go shove it up your exhaust Mega-bum!' snapped Wheeljack.

The moment Wheeljack gave the insult Megatron slammed his fist into Wheeljack's face. His mask shattered but did not fall from his face and an optic cracked making Wheeljack's vision blurred. The punch it self was truly painful and Wheeljack yelped as he hit the floor. He was expecting more but Megatron stood up and walked over to Soundwave.

'Soundwave, I need you to call Shockwave and ask him to send some friends down.' snickered Megatron.

'FRIENDS? WHO?' inquired Soundwave.

Megatron then shot Wheeljack a nasty glare before giving his answer to Soundwave.

'The Claw Brothers.' growled Megatron.

The Decepticons gasped in shock at the mention of the name. Rumble almost fell off Soundwave's shoulder and Starscream took a step back. Wheeljack looked round confused as Skywarp spoke.

'W-why get them involved Megatron? Shockwave locked them up for a reason!'

'Indeed he did. However they'd do anything for a situation like this and they are Decepticons. Plus I need their persuasive talents for our friend here.'

'He has a point Soundwave. This Autobot has firewalls tougher than Megatron's armour!' said Rumble.

Wheeljack suddenley felt uneasy when he saw the scared expressions on the Decepticons faces. Whoever these Claw Brothers were they sounded bad and dangerous. Soundwave shrugged and went outside to contact Shockwave on Cybertron and Starscream bent down to whisper something in the mechanic's audios.

'You're gonna wish you'd never been manufactured after meeting them Autobot!' snarled the Seeker.

Time had passed after Soundwave contacted Shockwave to send these Claw Brothers down. Starscream kept an optic on Wheeljack while Megatron waited for Shockwave to inform him when he sent them down via the Spacebridge. Wheeljack sat up, after getting a kick out of the Seeker, so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was trying to show them he wasn't afraid of them but it wasn't convincing Megatron. Finally Shockwave reported that the brothers were waiting at the Spacebridge. Megatron grinned and faced Skywarp.

'Skywarp, Thundercracker is at the Spacebridge with the Claw Brothers. Go and pick them up and bring them here.' ordered the Decepticon leader.

Skywarp's face was suddenly filled with fear.

'Why me? Send Starscream!' wailed the Black Seeker.

Starscream growled and Megatron kicked the black Seeker in his gut. Skywarp cried out but didn't fall over, he just hopped back. Clearly he wasn't looking forward to meeting the Claw Brothers.

'I said GO!' cried Megatron.

Skywarp whimpered before transforming into his jet mode and taking off. Megatron waited till Skywarp was gone, then walked over to Starscream with Soundwave following. He gave Wheeljack an evil grin before talking to Starscream.

'Starscream, I will be returning to HQ with Soundwave. You and the other two Seeker's are to remain here while the Claw Brother's do their work on our little friend here. Make sure they don't try anything, they are a little hard to handle as you know.'

Starscream's jaw dropped as Megatron turned to leave with Soundwave. Rumble waved a cheeky farewell to Starscream before transforming into his cassette mode and back into Soundwave's chest before the Decepticons took off back to base. Wheeljack was now alone with the red Seeker until the other two come back with their guests. Starscream snarled in anger and took it out on Wheeljack by kicking him again. Wheeljack yelped as he fell over on his back. He tried to scoot away but Starscream suddenly slammed his foot onto the side of Wheeljack's head, just missing Wheeljack's Head-Fin. Wheeljack chose to stay still and tried to ignore Starscream's attacks when the sound of jets and somebody transforming was headr just outside the warehouse. Wheeljack looked up to see the other two Seekers and the three strangest Decepticons he had ever seen. One was as tall and big as Optimus Prime but looked like a big thug. The other was a tad bit shorter and rather slim but had an evil look in his optics. The last one was short but crouched on the floor with a manic look in his one optic. All three of them gave Wheeljack a nasty feeling. Starscream forced Wheeljack to his feet by grabbing his arm harshly making the mechanic yelp. At the sudden cry of pain, the tall thin one smirked and the crouched one began to snicker manically. Starscream approached the three new Decepticons, trying to look tough.

'I am Starscream, second in command of the Decepticon forces! You must be the infamous Claw Brothers.'

The tall, thin one laughed and suddenly produced one of his hidden hands. Wheeljack stared in horror, it was covered in claws and sharp talons. The Decepticon noticed Wheeljack's sudden fear and placed a long thin claw under Wheeljack's chin. Wheeljack shivered in fear, it was very sharp. The Decepticon forced Wheeljack to look at him and grinned almost evilly.

'Indeed we are. This must be the one with that need-to-know-information. I am Sharpe, the eldest.'

Sharpe then removed his claw from Wheeljack's chin and pointed at the big thug, who glared at Wheeljack with a growl.

'This is Slash, he's a bit short on logic circuits nowadays.' chuckled Sharpe.

Then he extended his hand towards the shorter, crouched Decepticon who suddenly bared at least 20 claws on each hand and snarled at Wheeljack, making the Mechanic almost jumped back.

'This is Slice n' Dice. He's called that for a good reason.' said Sharpe with a smirk.

Slice n' Dice suddenly pounced on Wheeljack making him cry out as he fell back with the short but deadly Decepticon on top of him. Starscream suddenly stepped back as the Autobot fell over and walked over to join Skywarp and Thundercracker. Slice n' Dice then slashed Wheeljack's chest, making the mechanic scream as the small Decepticon began slashing and tearing up Wheeljack's outer armour. Wheeljack tried to shake him off but with his arms bound it was very hard. He cried and yelped as the Decepticon made painful slashes at his body. No mattered how hard he tried to wrestle the manic Decepticon off he clung on with his terrible sharp claws. He was saved when Sharpe pulled him off. Slice n' Dice snarled at Sharpe.

'I want to tear him up! I wanna tear him up! Let me slice him! I wanna slice him!' screamed the shorter Decepticon.

Sharpe snickered and gave him a sickening slap. Slice n' Dice yelped but growled back in anger, not daring to attack his older brother for a very good reason. Sharpe grinned and walked past him towards Wheeljack.

'Patince younger brother, you will.'

Wheeljack gasped as he tried to fight the urge to scream and cry from the pain. The slashes across his body ached terribly and there were so many. Energon leaked out of the cuts and tears that dug deep into the mechanic's body. Sharpe knelt down and forced Wheeljack to look at him.

'That was just the start...what is your name anyway?'

Starscream was about to answer but Slash raised a hand to silence him.

'Big brother asked him question. He will answer big brother. You stay quiet!' snapped the larger Decepticon.

Wheeljack stared between the Seekers and the Claw Brothers, deep down he was wishing for the Seekers to call them off. Sharpe forced him to look at him and the mechanic winced when he felt the sharp edge of the claw against his face. Sharpe bent down lower until he was so close Wheeljack could see the wiring behind his optics.

'What. Is. Your. Name?' snarled Sharpe.

Suddenly Sharpe stabbed all 10 of his talons in his gut, slicing wiring and circuitry under Wheeljack's armour. Wheeljack screamed at the top of his vocal processor as the painful stab dug deep into his body. He tried to kick the Decepticon off him but Sharpe stood his ground. It was completely unbearable and Wheeljack felt the tears pour out off his optics as Sharpe re-asked his question.

'What. Is. Your. Name?' snarled Sharpe, again.

He removed his claws and waited for Wheeljack to answer. Wheeljack whimpered as he saw the Energon from his body drip off the Decepticon's claws drip down onto his body. Sharpe then traced the claw up to Wheeljack's face where the Energon dripped all over Wheeljack's face, making the mechanic feel sick. When he saw Sharpe retract his hand, ready to strike again, the mechanic suddenly shrieked.

'Wheeljack!' he cried, as the claws stopped, a mere inch from his optics.

Sharpe stood back and grinned.

'Wheeljack, huh? Interesting name but it matters not.'

Thundercracker looked at him confused.

Then why the slag did you ask him?' he muttered.

The Claw Brothers suddenly shot a glare at the Seekers, making them jump back in fear. Starscream tried to show he was not afraid by walking over to them and giving them the instructions.

'He has information on a new invention the Autobots had built and we want it. He has firewalls tougher than your claws so primitive methods are required. If you get it you can do what you want with him, get 750 Energon cubes and a few hundred cycles of freedom, as Megatron agreed.'

Wheeljack's optics widened in terror as Slice n' Dice and Slash gave the mechanic a nasty grin. The mechanic tried to scoot away but Sharpe stamped on his chest, making Wheeljack cry out in pain. Sharpe nodded with a smirk and held out his hand towards Starscream. Starscream gave him an odd look as he refused to shake the hand covered the claws. Sharpe chuckled and withdrew his hand.

'Sorry, it's a habit. We are agreed.'

Wheeljack almost cried out when the Seekers nodded and left the warehouse, slamming the door behind them. Starscream gave Wheeljack an evil smirk before leaving him in the claw's of the Claw Brothers. The mechanic began to shake in fear when he found he was quite alone with the three Decepticons who were considered to be deadly. Sharpe smirked and slumped on a pile of discarded boxes, large enough to hold his weight. He snickered as Wheeljack trembled under the shadow of Slash who stared at the Autobot with a disgusting look of lust in his optics. Slash then looked at Sharpe and began to plead.

'Big Brother! Let Slash go first! Slash want to play with Autobot first!'

Wheeljack optics widen in horror as Sharpe nodded. Slash grinned and stood over Wheeljack, who just stared back in pure fear as the big thug snarled at him. He kicked him, but not too hard.

'Get up Autobot!' snarled Slash.

Wheeljack couldn't, his legs were still covered in slashes that went so deep they disabled his body function circuits from working properly. He did try but he cried out when something sparked within his leg, causing him to fall. Slice n' Dice snickered as Slash grabbed Wheeljack's arm, forcing him to stand up. Trying to stand was unbearable and Wheeljack had to stop himself from crying out in pain. He yelped when he suddenly found himself being hoisted off the ground. Slash had grabbed his wings and was holding on to the Autobot from them. Wheeljack cried out as his weight was beginning to strain the strength off his wings and were beginning to moan. They were Wheeljack's rather sensitive body parts and cried out every time Slash tugged at them. Then Slash did something that made the Autobot scream louder, he tore them off. Sharpe smirked again. The sound of metal twisting and snapping, mixing with the Autobot's screams was pure music to his audio's. When Slash tore off what remained of Wheeljack's wings, the mechanic fell to the floor and cried out in pain. Slash chuckled as Wheeljack sobbed in agony.

'Don't worry Autobot. Slash will give wings back.'

Wheeljack suddenly screamed as Slash stabbed him in the back with what remained of his broken wings. Each stab went deep and hard into the mechanic's back, the deeper they went the louder the cry of pain. After Slash had finished he stood back to marvel his work as the metal wings stood out at odd angels in Wheeljack's back. The mechanic choked and sobbed as the pain was reaching it's limits. Slash then flipped Wheeljack over and he yelped as the wings suddenly snapped off with parts of them still deep in Wheeljack's body. Wheeljack yelped when Slash pulled his legs apart and he looked over to his older brother, Sharpe.

'Can Slash have him big brother?' begged the giant thug.

Wheeljack almost lost the use of his vocal processor's when he heard what the big Decepticon wanted but was almost thankful when Sharpe said,

'No...at least, not yet.'

Slash groaned and let go of Wheeljack's legs. The moment he did, Wheeljack closed his legs up and rolled over to his side where he curled up into a ball. The fact that Sharpe "not yet" made the mechanic shake in fear. Slash then walked over to his brother and began begging to him.

'Slash want him now!' growled the big thug.

Sharpe glared at him.

'Not yet. Slice n' Dice didn't have a proper go, did he now?'

Slash growled in anger while Slice n' Dice giggled with glee. He then began crawling over to Wheeljack, who tried to scoot away from him. To the mechanic's horror he couldn't feel or use his right leg, which wasn't helping in his escape. Slice n' Dice suddenly pounced on Wheeljack but did not strike. Instead he gazed at the trembling mech below him with a scary grin.

'Why do you wear that stupid mask anyway? Have you something to hide?'

Wheeljack yelped when Slice n' Dice removed his mask, reveling his face. Slice n' Dice looked at it in disappointment, he was hoping to see some sort of scar that the mechanic was too afraid to show. He then chuckled making Wheeljack shiver.

'I'll give you a good reason to have that mask!'

He he then began slashing the lower half of Wheeljack's face, making long but not too deep scars. Wheeljack screamed and tried to kick the Decepticon off him. His tears began to mix with the Energon pouring out of his fresh scars on his face. Slice n' Dice stopped and sniggered as Wheeljack wept. He then licked the Energon and tears up with his glossa, causing Wheeljack to flinch in disgust. Slice n' Dice sniggered as he placed the mask back on, hiding the scars he had administered. He then traced one of his many claws down Wheeljack's scared chest until he came to the edge of his shoulder where the chest armour ended. Wheeljack watched in horror as the Decepticon ripped his front armour off, reveling his inner body where his circuits, wiring and his SHU (Spark Housing Unit) lay. Slice n' Dice began to tease him by dragging his claws lightly over Wheeljack's SHU making Wheeljack whimper and tremble. Attacking an Autobot's SHU meant instant yet painful death and it delighted Slice' n Dice to see that Wheeljack was afraid. Sharpe in the corner sighed while Slash began to moan as the sight of Wheeljack's trembling body aroused him.

'Hurry up little brother! Slash want him NOW!'

At the sound of Slash's lusting roar, Wheeljack yelped and trembled even more. Sharpe snickered and stood up, walking over to Wheeljack. He kicked Slice n' Dice off making the small Decepticon cry out in anger. Sharped bent down and sat on Wheeljack's waist, making the Autobot cry out in pain.

'Ready to talk?' he snarled.

Wheeljack was gasping in breaths of cold air to cool down his circuits now that they were over heating from the pain and his internal cooling system wasn't working. His vison was blurred now that both of his optics had cracked and his Basic Sensory Circuits had almost burnt out. He was in a high level of pain, drowned in complete fear and terrified of these Decepticons. The worst part was that Wheeljack had nothing to tell, he had no idea how Ratchet's Energon Booster worked. Even if he told them he didn't now they'd still torture him. A thought began to dance it's way into Wheeljack's mind, Ratchet. What was he doing? Was he still angry? Would he rescue him. Wheeljack choked back a sob as he began to wish the medic was right here, right now. He'd rather have Ratchet shout at him again then go through this. He was brought back to reality when Sharpe slapped him across the face.

'Well?' he snarled.

Wheeljack decided to tell the truth, even though he doubted it would help but it was better then getting slashed across the face.

'I don't know anything about it alright! I only built it I don't know how it works!' cried Wheeljack.

Sharpe snarled.

'Can you build it again?'

Wheeljack shook his head and cried out in pain when Sharpe slapped him, slashing him at the same time. Sharpe snarled and looked away in frustration. The Autobot had to be lying, the intelligence told him that this was the Autobot's top inventor who built almost everything the Autobot's had. He had to be lying. Sharpe looked back at Wheeljack, almost pleased that he was afraid. The Decepticon decided to use his deadly torture technique on the Autobot. Wheeljack watched in confusion as Sharpe removed a piece of metal from his head and strange wires appeared. They seemed to be alive as they waved through the air. Sharpe then bent down until he was face to face with Wheeljack and tore off a pice of metal from his head. Wheeljack cried out in pain but watched in horror as the wires began to force themselves into his circuirtry in his head. Wheeljack suddenly screamed as his circuits began to heat up and his mind was beginning to scramble. Soon he was finding it very hard to think and images of his personal memories flicked through his optics. To Wheeljack's horror, he realized that Sharpe was hacking into his personal memories, he was trying to find something to use against him. Wheeljack cried out as he tried to kick Sharpe off him but it was futile, the Decepticon was stronger than him. Sharpe grinned and whispered something into Wheeljack's audio's.

'Who do you care for Wheeljack? Who do you love? Who would you die for?'

Wheeljack tried not to think of Ratchet, but not trying to think about Ratchet made him think about him. Sharpe smirked when he saw an image of another Autobot and heard a name.

'Ratchet? Who is he?'

Wheeljack gasped as he tried to fight it off but it was proving to be tough. His body twitched and kicked every time Sharpe invaded a piece of his mind. Sharpe smirked as he found something new.

'You love him and yet...he hates you.'

Wheeljack gasped when the image of Ratchet yelling at him began to replay in his mind. He tried to shake the wires off but it wasn't working. He sobbed and choked as he was forced to relive the worst moment of his life of Ratchet screaming at him.

'Stop!' wailed Wheeljack, unable to bear it anymore.

Sharpe pulled away as did the wires and stood up. He smirked at the sobbing Autobot.

'I don't blame this Ratchet for hating you. You are a worthless, useless, piece of scrap.'

Those words stung Wheeljack and he cried. He had never been in so much pain, both mentally and physically. The scars all over his body reduced him to a quivering wreak and the very thought of reliving his worst moment topped it off. Sharpe sniggered and looked over at Slash.

'I have some good news for you Slash. He's an unbonded!'

Wheeljack's optics widened in terror as Slash grinned and walked over to him. He yelped and tried to crawl away but Slash grabbed his legs and pulled him back. He forced the legs apart and sat in between them as he reached for the mechanic's cod piece. Wheeljack screamed but Slash smacked him across the face, forcing him to shut up. The slap was so powerful, it almost snapped Wheeljack's neck in two and damaged his vocal processor. Wheeljack chocked back a sob as he felt his cod piece being ripped off and the large Decepticon was removing his. Wheeljack cried out in fear as he felt Slash's bonding wires inserting themselves into his ports and then a sudden explosion of pain errupted in his chest. Wheeljack began kicking and screaming as he felt the Decepticon's Spark forcing a bond with his. Each powerful wave of energy surged into Wheeljack's body and each wave was painful. Slash seemed to be enjoying himself as he continued the act of rape on the Autobot who cried out every time a wave of energy attacked his Spark. The mechanic's body functions began to shut down and his Spark was struggling to stay alit. HSoon Wheeljack found himself entering a shut down phase as the overload of power was begining to strain on him. He sobbed as he entered into the darkness and the three Claw Brothers stared down at him grinning. They had violated his body, his mind and his Spark in horrific ways. Wheeljack wasn't even sure if he would be able to wake up ever again, out of fear of seeing these evil machines again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Science of Love Part 6

Warning! This is a small amount of violence and mature in this chapter.

Ratchet was almost biting his own fingers off as he waited for the patrol to report back in. After Jazz found out Wheeljack was taken prisoner by the Decepticons he was as nervous and scared as Huffer got when Optimus Prime got injured from a battle. Soundwave saw that they were building something, the Decepticons knew that Wheeljack was the Autobots top Inventor. Put those two together and it spelt trouble. Wheeljack knew nothing on how to make the Energon Booster work but the Decepticons don't know that. They probably didn't care, Wheeljack was an Autobot which was their enemy. They would show no mercy. The worst part it was Ratchet's fault that Wheeljack left the base in the first place. Ratchet almost hated himself for what he had done however none of the Autobots were blaming him greatly. He sat and waited for Hound, Mirage and Trailbreaker to come back. They had been searching for Wheeljack's energy trail all day but so far found nothing and it was worrying the medic greatly. As he sat there Perceptor watched him from nearby and sighed. Jazz came up behind him, noticing the worried medic and the watching scientist.

'Hey man, is he alright?' asked the Porsche.

Perceptor was a little surprised when Jazz snuck up behind him but answered.

'No not really. He's been worried all day.'

'Can't blame him. He and Wheeljack were so close.'

Perceptor suddenly gave Jazz a funny look. Jazz looked back also confused.

'Well, y'know...like buddies!'

Perceptor nodded his head in agreement. For a moment he thought that he knew something he didn't. Ratchet and Wheeljack were close friend who worked together for million's and million's of years. However times had changed, Wheeljack had fallen in love with Ratchet and Perceptor was begining to suspect that Ratchet possibly had feelings for the mechanic. Ratchet never showed anyone what he was feeling, he wasn't very good at getting them out either. Time passed and then they all noticed the three Autobots on patrol returning. Ratchet ran out to greet them, hoping for good news. Hound was the first to stop and transform to greet the medic.

'Well, have you found him?' cried Ratchet.

Hound sighed, he had a serious expression on his face.

'I've got good news and bad news for ya Ratchet.'

Ratchet suddenly got nervous at the sound of bad news. The rest of the Autobot's were informed of the teams return and soon half the base, including Optimus Prime, were crowding round Hound, Mirage and Trailbreaker.

'What have you to report Hound?' demanded the Autobot leader.

Hound sighed.

'We have found where they're keeping him but they hired some "friends" to get him to spill the beans on this secret project!'

'Who!?' demanded Ratchet, frantic to know.

Mirage stepped in.

'You ever heard of the Claw Brothers?'

At the mention of the name, some of the Autobot's gasped while others looked round in confusion. Ratchet had never heard of them and was suddenly worried that some of the Autobots looked afraid.

'Who are they!?' he almost screamed.

'They're the lowest of low. They're Decepticons but Megatron couldn't handle them so he shut them up. He only uses them for interrogations and such. I've seen Autobots who could never make a full recovery after dealing with them.' answered Prowl.

Ratchet's jaw dropped in horror and the colour drained from his face. He suddenly grabbed Hound in a panic.

'Where is he!?'

'T-the warehouse in d-district of the city west of here!' stuttered Hound, almost scared of Ratchet's sudden panicked state.

Ratchet suddenly transformed and drove off at high speed towards the city leaving a shocked group of Autobots. The other Autobots didn't what to do or even think until Optimus Prime gave the order,

'Autobots! Transform, rollout and follow Ratchet!'

* * *

Wheeljack couldn't move, couldn't think, could hardly keep his Spark functioning. After the Claw Brothers had finished having fun with him, they dragged him into a corner in a room at the back of the warehouse and waited till he awoke before they Sharpe gave him a deadly virus, one that would shut down his body functions and drain energy from his Spark. It was almost killing him and Wheeljack was too weak to keep his Spark online. His body was covered in scars and slashes and within his circuitry was damaged beyond repair. Worst of all his Spark had been tainted with a Decepticon's Spark, making him feel disgusted and sick of himself. The only thing that kept him going was his one wish to see Ratchet again, even though he'd probably be disgusted with him if he saw him. He flinched when he saw something move, his vision had been damaged and he couldn't see very well. The Claw Brother's were trying to figure out what to do. They had hacked deep into Wheeljack's mainframe but found nothing on this secret project the Autobots were conducting. If they had no information to give to their leader Megatron it was back to the Detention centre on Cybertron for the next million years. Slice n' Dice was in no mood to return to that dump.

'Elder brother! What do we do?' he cried.

Sharpe growled at the miserable form of Wheeljack. When he saw him for the first time he was a fine model, no scratch apart from a cracked optic, now he looked like he was ready to be tossed into a smelting pit. Although he would be normally pleased with his handy work he wasn't in the best of moods. He didn't want to return to Cybertron as a prisoner. He needed a plan and he needed it fast, the Seekers were waiting.

'He is an Autobot Inventor...we'll just steal some other blueprint from other project.'

Slice n' Dice giggled with glee at the idea.

'Yes, yes that's a good plan!' he snickered.

Sharpe chuckled as he grabbed the Autobots head. Wheeljack whimpered as Sharpe inserted his wires into the mechanic's head, draining any worthwhile information. he found strange and unusual inventions stored up in the mechanic's head, including how to make an Autobot that transforms into a robotic reptile. After digging deeper he found something worthwhile.

'An Immoblilisor or something. That will do!' snickered Sharpe, downloading the plans into his head.

Wheeljack whimpered as the data was forced out of his head. After the wires were removed he fell over and moaned in pain. Sharpe stood up and headed towards the exit with Slice n' Dice following. He turned to Slash.

'Slash, kill him. If the Decepticons found out we couldn't get the right data at least he won't be around. Make it quick!'

Slash sighed and looked back between his older brother and the weakened Autobot. Slice n' Dice grumbled and Sharpe growled as his younger brother didn't seem to obey his wishes.

'I said kill him Slash!' snarled Sharpe in a dangerous tone.

Slash then looked at his brother with a plea.

'Can Slash have him one more time older brother?' begged the giant thug.

Sharpe growled in frustration.

'Fine but kill him as soon as you're done!' snapped Sharpe, slamming the door behind him.

Slash chuckled as he grabbed Wheeljack and forced him to sit against a wall. The Autobot was in such a state he didn't even know what was going on as his legs were forced apart again. He wasn't even sure if he was functioning properly, he couldn't see, couldn't think straight and he had no idea what was going on around him. Slash snickered as Wheeljack flopped his head as he tried to raise it, the slap he had given him earlier had snapped his neck support so he couldn't even use that right now. He ripped off the Autobot's cod piece and removed his own, his bonding wires inserting themselves into Wheeljack's ports. He sent a powerful surge of his Spark's energy into the Autobot's own and the Autobot made a strangled cry. Slash almost felt sorry for him, he had no idea what was happening to him. It seemed to make it more interesting as he sent more waves of his Spark's energy, forcing a bond with the weakened Autobot. However Slash's fun time was interuppted when he heard a sudden explosion. He jumped up, ripping his bonding wires out of the mechanic at the same time, and pulled out his blaster towards the door as the sound of blaster fire and battle cries. He then heard the red Seeker called Starscream cry out,

'It's the Autobots!'

Slash snarled and grabbed Wheeljack, forcing him to his feet. He forced the blaster against the mechanic's head, who didn't even realise what was going on. He didn't even know that a deadly weapon was forced against his head with the Decepticon's finger on the trigger. Slash kept an optic on the door as the battle outside got louder and more violent. He heard voices, some he knew and others he didn't.

'Die Autobot!'

'Where's Wheeljack!?'

'I'm gonna get you good you sick excuse of machine!'

'I'm gonna tear you up!'

'Get Megatron at once, we out numbered!'

Slash growled and tried to shake Wheeljack to get him out of his daze. At that moment the door was blasted opened and the Decepticon had to jump back in shock. After the smoke had settled an Autobot appeared. He was a white colour with red crosses on his shoulders with grey horns on his forehead and Slash didn't like the look of him. He looked round the room before laying his optics on Slash and the ravaged Autobot, he gasped in shock and then snarled as he aimed his blaster at Slash.

'Get your slagging hands off him you piece of scrap!' he growled.

Slash saw the fury in his optics but didn't back down.

'Come any closer Autobot and Slash will blast him!'

As he spoke the Autobot suddenly fired, hitting Slash in the shoulder. Slash cried out in pain and dropped his captive. Then the white Autobot pounced on top of him and began to brutally punch him. Slash threw him off and charged, roaring as he gained ground on the white Autobot. The Autobot jumped out the way and Slash crashed into the wall, crying out in fury when the Autobot whacked him in the back. Slash spun round and grabbed the Autobot's neck and he began to slowly crush it. He chuckled the Autobot began to choke and struggle to free himself. However Slash let his guard down and another Autobot appeared in the doorway wearing a visor. He gasped when he saw his friend getting his neck crushed and fired his own blaster.

'Hang on Ratchet! I'm coming for ya!' he cried.

Slash cried out as the blast from the Autobot with the visor blasted his arm off, freeing the Autobot, named Ratchet. He scrambled to his feet and punched Slash, knocking him off his feet. Ratchet then grabbed his blaster and, with pure rage in his optics, blasted at Slash's head, destroying it instantly. What remained of the Decepticon's body died down as the Spark was destroyed now it had no brain function to command it.

* * *

Jazz sighed with relief, he thought that Ratchet taking down a big brute like that was rather impressive. After the Autobots invaded the warehouse, Starscream suddenly called for reinforcements and no sooner than he had done that, Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons showed up. Now the warehouse was filled with blaster fire and giant fighting robots. Jazz noticed that Ratchet had disappeared from the battle and ran off to find him. He got to him just in time in a room at the back of the warehouse with one of the biggest Decepticons he had ever seen! Thankfully Ratchet took care of him and Jazz examined his body.

'He must had been one of the Claw Brother's! Nice one taking him down Ratchet!...Ratchet?'

Jazz turned to see Ratchet holding up a broken down machine. Jazz had to look again to realise it was Wheeljack and he gasped in pure horror. Wheeljack looked like he had been torn apart and put back together again by a crummy medic. Ratchet had hoisted him up and freed his arms, trying to bring him round. The mechanic's optics were flickering and Jazz's sensors told him that Wheeljack's spark was on the verge of shutting down. Ratchet tried to wake him up, almost afraid that the mechanic wouldn't wake ever again.

'Wheeljack! It's me Ratchet! C'mon buddy wake up!'

The mechanic looked up, his head almost snapped and sparked a little. Ratchet suddenly grabbed it giving it support as Wheeljack tried to recognize him. The mechanic's optics were cracked but he tried to squint to try and figure out who was holding him.

'...Ra...Ra...Rat...ch...et...?' he moaned.

Ratchet was almost horrified that Wheeljack couldn't even talk properly, the damage to the neck must had damaged his vocal processors. Then Ratchet saw something that almost made him copy the mechanic, Wheeljack began to cry. Ratchet stood up with Wheeljack in his arms, cradling him and talking in a low tone as he tried to calm the mechanic down with soothing words.

'Don't worry...we are here...nobody will hurt you now...' whispered the medic.

Jazz stood at the doorway as the medic tried to calm the injured mechanic, it was almost sickening to think what the Claw Brothers had done to him. Ratchet almost felt like crying himself, if he hadn't shouted at Wheeljack then he wouldn't had left the base and he wouldn't had been grabbed by the Decepticons. To top it off the Decepticons thought Wheeljack had the blueprints to the secret project, knowing that he was the top Autobot inventor. It was all Ratchet's fault, he knew it deep down. Now Wheeljack had suffered greatly because of it. Ratchet suddenly gasped when Wheeljack blacked out completely and his Spark was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. He turned back to Jazz, waiting for the medic to make a move.

'Jazz, I need to get him back to base or he won't make it!' cried the medic.

Jazz looked out the door and frowned. How were they gonna get out the warehouse with this battle going on within it? Plus the room was too small to transform, they had to do it outside. They had no choice, Wheeljack could die if they don't return to base. He turned back to Ratchet, still holding Wheeljack in his arms.

'OK, I'll cover ya man. Hold on to him tight cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!'

Ratchet nodded and began to follow Jazz. Outside the room the large space of the warehouse was filled with Autobots and Decepticons, fighting each other to the death. Ratchet clung tight to Wheeljack as he ducked and dodges the battling mechs, thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention. That was until Ratchet saw a Decepticon he didn't recognize glaring right at him, it was short with a handful of claws and only one optic. He began to charge at Ratchet, shrieking at the top of his vocal proscessor. Ratchet grimaced, his hands were full and Jazz was fighting off Soundwave, who tried to attack him from behind. The short Decepticon jumped through the air crying,

'I will rip you to shreds!'

Ratchet thought this was it until the Decepticon was blasted. He fell to the floor, not moving. The blast had killed him instantly to Ratchet's relief. he turned to see where it had come from and was surprised to see Optimus Prime pinning Megatron down. Megatron had tried to fire his Fusion cannon in Prime's face but Prime saw Ratchet in danger and forced Megatron's arm in that direction so he would destroy the Decepticon. Optimus then whacked Megatron down and looked back at Ratchet.

Ratchet, get Wheeljack back to base on the doubled!' he demanded, ducking as Megatron lunged at him.

Ratchet nodded and continued to run, jumping and ducking until he was outside where Jazz was waiting. Ratchet gently placed Wheeljack into the Porche's arms as he transformed and opened his back door.

'Quick, get him in!' he barked.

Jazz carefully laid Wheeljack within Ratchet, it was a tight sqeeze but they managed it. Ratchet slammed his door shut as Jazz stood back.

'I'll stay here to help the rest of the guys! You get back to base and save Wheeljack!'

Ratchet sped off as Jazz returned to battle. Witin him Wheeljack was getter weaker and weaker so Ratchet drove faster and faster.

'Stay with me Wheeljack! I won't loose you, not like this!' begged the medic.

* * *

Perceptor had stayed behind when the rest of the Autobots went off to save Wheeljack. He had prepared his own lab as a temporary med bay since he got the feeling that he'd be swamped with injured Autobots. The Microscope was also worried about Wheeljack, hoping and praying that he was still functioning. He had heard of the Claw Brothers and how Megatron used them in deadly interrigations. However the Decepticon leader was wise enough to lock them away, if they were let loose on Earth, Primus knew what would happen. Time passed and after waiting for so long, Huffer ran into the room.

'Perceptor, Ratchet's back and he's got Wheeljack!' sqeacked the small Autobot.

Perceptor grabbed his Spark in relief.

'Thank Primus.' he murmered as he dashed out the room.

Looking out the hallway he saw a sight that almost made him fall back. Ratchet was almost running down the hallway with the limp form of a mangled up Wheeljack in his arms. Perceptor almost didn't recognize him, the mechanic was completely torn up. Ratchet ran past him as he headed towards his own med bay. As Ratchet kicked his med bay's door opened he glanced back at Perceptor.

'Perceptor, the rest of the Autobots will be back soon but I need you to take care of them! I gotta help Wheeljack!'

Perceptor nodded as Ratchet ran into the med bay and placed Wheeljack on his examining berth. Shutting the door so they wouldn't be disturbed he hooked Wheeljack up to a life-support and pulled out his tools. As he began to fix his friend he prayed to Primus that Wheeljack would pull through.


	7. Chapter 7

The Science of Love Part 7

A RatchetxWheeljack fic

Wheeljack slowly switched on his optics. He had to try a few times before they were both online and working correctly. It felt like he had been out for centuries and he tried to scan the room he was in, which was dark and gave off a errie feeling. He made a small moan of pain as he tried to sit up to figure out where he was, however he couldn't move and that made the mechanic worry. For a scary moment Wheeljack thought he was still in the claws of The Claw Brothers until he rembered something before he passed out. He rembered seeing Ratchet, holding him and telling him everything was going to be alright. He rembered that he wouldn't had mind dying like that, he wouldn't mind of dying in the arms of Ratchet rather then a Decepticon prisinor. At the very thought of the Decepticons Wheeljack shivered when he rembered what they had done to him. Torn him to shreds, hacked into his personal memories and even forced a bond with his unbonded Spark. Wheeljack tried to stop himself from crying at the painful memory and tried despretly to sit up. After a few attemps he sat up straight and looked round. It was still very dark but the mechanic sighed with relief, he was in Ratchet's med-bay.

'Thank Primus.' he sighed.

Wheeljack wasn't sure how long he had been there but that didn't matter, he was safe. Wheeljack tried to jump off the examing berth he was resting on and yelped when he fell off and hit the floor. The mechanic groaned and realised his right leg still wasn't working. Wheeljack grumbled as he started to hop round the room to find a light-switch. After much of part limping, part hopping he found a switch and flicked it on, the room filling with light. He sighed as he looked round, he felt comfortable in Ratchet's med-bay. As he scanned the room his optics fell on something that made his Spark pulse a little too fast. Ratchet was sitting on a chair, overlooking the berth Wheeljack had been lying on, fast asleep. Wheeljack had never felt happier knowing that Ratchet was right in front of him and he slowly approached him. The medic was gently snoring and Wheeljack saw that he was low on Energon and he was surrounded with his tools that had been pushed to their limits. It made the mechanic feel giddy and warm inside knowing that Ratchet had worked hard to repair him and bent down near his audio peice whispering,

'Thanks, Ratchet...and sorry.'

The mechanic was still feeling a little guilty about running out the base after smacking Ratchet after he told him off for leaving the workshop door open. Wheeljack was planning to make a proper apoligy when the medic woke and couldn't wait till he did. Before Wheeljack straighted up he noticed a reflective panel just behind the sleeping medic. The image on it made Wheeljack gasp and he limped over to get a better look, praying it was just his optics playing tricks on him. To Wheeljack's horror he saw himself in the relective panel, covered in welded scars and damaged parts. Every slash that had been administered on him left silver scars and made him look like an out of date model ready for the scrap heap. The worst part was his face, his mask had been removed to revel scars and slahses that covered the lower part of his face. Wheeljack was in so much shock he fell when his leg finally gave out. Sitting up he stared at himself and brought a hand up to his face, tracing a finger down one of the long scars, he looked like a freakshow. He felt the tears pour out his optics when he rembered how he got those scars and trembled at the painful memories. Then something hit Wheeljack hard, did Ratchet know? Did the other Autobots know? Wheeljack clutched his chest where his Spark pulsed slowly underneath, still in shock and horror that it was no longer a pure Spark. He shivered as he tried to stand up, wondering what the other Autobots would think of him if they knew. What would Ratchet think of him? Would he be disgusted? Then again how could anyone know, so far they all thought Wheeljack had just be scraped and beaten.

'I just won't tell anyone.' whimpered the mechnic to himself.

However Ratchet was a top medic and he could spot the signs a mile off with his powerful sensors. In a panic Wheeljack forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain, and limped over to the door. He didn't want to be seen like this, even thought Ratchet had already seen him, but not when he was awake. He'd just go back to his workshop and give himself a quick fix-over, he could do it, he was a mecahnic with a fair bit of medical skills. As he approached the door he halted as another thought hit him. What if the other Autobots saw him like this? What would they think? Wheeljack began to panic and looked round to see if he could find anything to help him when he heard a sicking snap. He cried out when his leg suddenly died on him after a pipe snapped inside it and he fell to the floor. The thud of his body hitting the floor had awakened the sleeping medic and he sat up looking around. Ratchet was a little scared to find the berth where Wheeljack was resting on empty but almost reliefed, but shocked, to find him on the floor. The medic jumped out of his chair and ran over to the mecahnic to find him crying face down on the floor. He knelt down and gave him a small shake.

'Wheeljack? Are you alright?'

Wheeljack flinched when he felt Ratchet's hand on his back. He was too scared to look up at him, fearing that he'd be staring at optics filled with disgust. Ratchet gave him another small shake.

'C'mon Wheeljack, it's alright. You're safe and no one is gonna hurt you ever again.'

Wheeljack almost yelped when he felt Ratchet pull him up, supporting him against his body. If Wheeljack wasn't so afraid of looking at the medic in the face he'd be flushing bright red right now. He was a little red but he was still upset with his scared face and body. Then Wheeljack felt Ratchet's index finger rest under his chin, forcing him to look up. The mechanic tried to keep his head forced down but he found himself looking at Ratchet who didn't have optics filled with disgust but with concern, saddness and fear. The medic tried to smile but it seemed hard for him to do so.

'You OK? Does it hurt anywhere?'

Wheeljack flushed a little but tried to look away.

'I think I broke my leg.' whimpered the mechanic.

Ratchet peered down at Wheeljack's broken leg and cursed himself when he noticed the snapped leg support. He then hoisted Wheeljack into his arms and walked over to the berth, placing him down gentley. Ratchet tried to smile again as he pulled out some tools.

'Don't worry Wheeljack, I'll have your leg fixed in no time. I fixed up some parts of your body but I had to recharge when I got a little too low on the Energon. Anyway, you leg will be as good as new when I'm done.'

Wheeljack tried to smile back but he couldn't. He was too scared and wasn't sure what to say or do as Ratchet began the repairs. For a while there was silence until Ratchet tried to break it.

'Wheeljack listen...there is something...I have to say. If I don't say it I'll go crazy.'

Wheeljack wasn't sure what Ratchet was planning on saying but the medic looked misrable and guilty.

'...I'm sorry Wheeljack. If I hadn't shouted at you, you wouldn't had left the base. I didn't mean all those things I said to you...I was just being stupid and look what it did.'

Wheeljack notice Ratchet wipe something from his optic but he didn't appear to be crying. Wheeljack tried to sit up a little but Ratchet placed a hand on his chest, preventing him from doing so.

'I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I did but...I swear I'll make you as good as new and I'll never shout or scream at you ever again! I won't even care if you blow up another hole in the base!'

That comment made Wheeljack smirk a little and he waited till Ratchet was finished.

'I am truely sorry Wheeljack. I can't ask you to forgive me.'

Wheeljack decieded it was his turn to talk. He tried to cover up his shock by sounding cheerful and upbeat like he always was.

'You didn't know I was gonna get captured so don't beat yourself up over it. I'm just glad to be back. But I'm sorry for leaving the door open and...'

'Oh slag to that stupid project! What matters is that you're safe and sound.' interuupted Ratchet.

Wheeljack smiled a little but remembered that his face was covered in scars and slashes. He wanted to ask but was almost to scared to ask the medic about his injuries. As Ratchet continued to work on the mechnic's leg, Wheeljack finally mustered the courage to ask.

'...Will these scars be...permenant?' he asked.

Ratchet looked up from his work.

'It will take a while but they'll fade. The ones on your face, however, will take some time. The ones on your body will vanish in a few days.' replied the medic with a small smile.

That was a small relief, Wheeljack prefered wearing his mask anyway. Ratchet continued working and Wheeljack prayed to Primus that what he was about to ask next won't give him results that would scare him.

'Did you...check every single inch of me? Everywhere?' he almost whimpered.

The moment the question was asked Ratchet stopped what he was doing, his face frozen. Wheeljack suddenly felt a sickly feeling within him as Ratchet slowly looked over at him. Wheeljack had a suspision that Ratchet must had checked every single inch of him, including his damaged cod piece. He must had seen the signs and that almost made the mechanic faint, however what happened next made Wheeljack gasp. Ratchet's face was still frozen in place but the only difference was that he had tears pouring out of his optics.

He then dropped his tools and suddenly leaned over and hugged Wheeljack. The mechnic was suprised by the sudden action and flushed red a little when he felt Ratchet's head next to his. However he did hear the medic crying in his audio receptors.

'I'm...so...sorry...Wheeljack...' sobbed the medic.

At first Wheeljack was horrified, Ratchet found out that his Spark had been violated. Then he felt guilty, he had made everyone worry and Ratchet was balming it all on himself. Wheeljack hugged Ratchet back and tried not to cry as everything went black.

The mechnic flickered his optics on and he suddenly sat up in shock. He must had dozed off when Ratchet was holding him or something. At first Wheeljack was confused and then he felt sick, then he felt sad. Looking down at his leg he found that it had been repaired, but it still felt a little funny. Before Wheeljack could say anything he heard a voice.

'Glad to see you're up!'

Wheeljack looked round to see a very worn-out Perceptor. He was covered in lubricants, Energon fluids and he looked like he need a week-long nap. Wheeljack smiled a little as Perceptor took a seat next to him and yawned. He did seem to rather tired as he streched his joints. Perceptor smiled gently as Wheeljack sat up a little.

'If you're wondering where Ratchet is, he's giving Optimus the damage report.'

Wheeljack flinched. Was Ratchet going to tell him everything? When Ratchet gave a damage report he give it out down to the last detail and he was worried that everyone would soon discover what had happened. Perceptor seemed to notice the worried and scared expression on Wheeljack's face and patted his hand.

'Don't worry, Ratchet did say you were going to heal up and these scars will be gone soon!'

Wheeljack smiled back but it wasn't that which was worrying him. The mechanic thought it would be best to change the subject so Perceptor wouldn't delve any deeper.

'Where is everyone else?' he asked.

Perceptor chuckled.

'I just finished repairing them all! You should had seen Ratchet though, he ran into his med bay with you and refused to repair anyone else until you were fully funtional. He wore himself out and had to take a quick recharge before he saw to the rest. However I managed to patch them all up and everyone is now back within the base and working at high levels!'

Wheeljack flushed bright red at the very thought of Ratchet carrying him into the med bay and wearing himself out to repair him. Perceptor noticed and chuckled.

'You know Wheeljack, I think Ratchet might atcully have feelings for you!'

That made Wheeljack even redder and he stared back at the microscope in shock.

'W-what makes you say that?'

'Lot's of reasons. He was extremley worried about you, left without the rest of the Autobots to rescue you, Jazz informed me that he tackled a huge Decepticon to save you, came all the way back to base and focused his medical skills on you! Seriously Wheeljack, I think he likes you.'

Wheeljack took all these thoughts into consideration and began to ponder to himself. Did Ratchet really care about him to risk his own life or was the guilt driving him mad. Besides Ratchet couldn't possibly love him, as far as Wheeljack was concerned the medic pited him. He couldn't possibly care for him after he found out his Spark had a forced bond with a Decepticon. Wheeljack shook his head at Perceptor.

'I don't think he does Perceptor. He was probaley feeling guilty after chasing me out the base.'

'Nonsense I can tell! I was able to guess you loved him didn't I?' argued the Microscope.

That was true, if it wasn't for Perceptor he'd still be trying to figure out why he acted funny round Ratchet. It was Perceptor who told him he was in love and what if he was right about Ratchet. However after what had happened Wheeljack had reached a desion that almost tore him apart. Perceptor sat up and gave Wheeljack a smirk.

'Why don't you tell him how you feel? After you're better of cousre!' suggested the Scientist.

Wheeljack shook his head again.

'No I'm not gonna tell him.' he muttered.

Perceptor looked back in shock.

'Why not?'

'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO, OK!' snapped Wheeljack, making Perceptor jump back.

Wheeljack felt like crying again, he didn't want to tell Ratchet and yet he did. He was afraid, afraid of being rejected. Even if none of this had happened he probaley wouldn't be able to tell him. Wheeljack sobbed, he was a coward. Perceptor sighed and gave Wheeljack a small hug.

'Give it time Wheeljack, you'll see.' he said in a gentle tone.

Wheeljack nodded a little before Perceptor got up to leave. As he approached the door he turned round to face Wheeljack again.

'You know I tried to figure it out, study it, examine it and even try to experience it. However I just never understood it.'

Wheeljack looked up confused.

'What?' he asked.

'Love.'

With that Perceptor left the room, leaving Wheeljack all by himself.

Time passed and Wheeljack was ordered not to leave until he was top condition again. Wheeljack just agreed with the medic, not answering back as Ratchet explained how long it would take for him to be AOK again. It did mean however that wheeljack had to stay in the recovery bay all byhimself, apparently Perceptor did a splendid job on repairing the Autobots after the battle...he just forgot to weld their parts on properly. Soon everyone's joints were falling off and Wheeljack had to stop himself from laughing as Ratchet began to reattach Prowl's arm while screaming at Perceptor.

'I thought you said you had medical expeirence!' snapped Ratchet.

'Terribly sorry about that.' chuckled Perceptor, nervously.

There was along line outside Ratchet's med bay and the recovery bay overlooked it, meaning Wheeljack could see who was in the med bay and they could see him. At first he was alittle nervous about the other Autobots seeing him but it passed as all the Autobots just gave him warm smiles, cheery comments and small waves. It was rather funny when Sideswipe waved at him as Ratchet repaired his right arm, only to have the left arm fall off making the medic curse loudly. It didn't seem to bad but Wheeljack was getting a little left out in the recovery bay. It was another room seperated from the med bay and it's doors were always opened but it still felt like he was alone. As time passed Wheeljack began to hate it and wished that someone would just walk in and stay a while. No such luck, Ratchet had told everybody that the mecahnic need some quiet time till his scars healed up. They were almost gone to Wheeljack's releif but it still didn't help the scars on the inside. There were times when the med bay was empty and Wheeljack would just cry to himself as the painful memories haunted him. When someone entered the med bay he'd stop, he didn't want any one to see him in such a state. Another problem was Ratchet, Wheeljack had decided once and for all not to ever tell him how he felt about him but seeing him everyday was making it harder. He'd check in every now and then to see how Wheeljack was doing but that was it, Ratchet was still busy checking all the Autobots. It didn't bother Wheeljack too greatly but at the same time it did. One eveing Ratchet was going for a nap in his quarters and he came in to say goodnight to Wheeljack.

'Goodnight Wheeljack, I'll see ya tomoorow.'

Wheeljack yawned himself as he drifted off to sleep. Ratchet smirked as the mecahnic snored gently and turned to leave, switching off the lights. Soon the med bay was empty and Wheeljack was all alone, unaware. As time passed Wheeljack began to stir in his sleep as his memory banks began to play tricks on him. In frustration he switched on his optics and sat up.

'Stupid, slagging memory circuits! I'm gonna-'

Before Wheeljack finished he looked round to find he wasn't in the med bay anymore. He was what looked like a dark and errie warehouse filled with shadows and strange shapes. Wheeljack stood up and looked round, a little afraid.

'Ratchet?' he called out.

The Wheeljack heard something that almost made his Spark stop pulsing, the sound of claws dragging themselves across the wall. Wheeljack began to tremble as he slowly turnbed round to find the sorce of the noise. He almost screamed when he saw three Decepticons standing behind him with sharp claws covering their bodies. The mechanic yelped and fell to the floor in horro as the Decepticons began to chuckle.

'I wanna tear him up!'

'He doesn't love you!'

'SLASH WANT HIM NOW!'

The Decepticons began to advance towards him, Wheeljack scrambled to his feet and bolted to find somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from these monsters. To his horro he wasn't making any progess and he cried out when he felt arms grab him, pulling him back and the horrible noises getting louder.

'Slice and tear, I wanna turn him into scrap.'

'You're a worthless, useless, piece-of-scrap.'

'Slash want to have him!'

Wheeljack began scraeming as he felt that he was forced down and felt horrorific pain on his back as what seemed like a thousand claws tear him up. He screamed even louder when he felt his Spark expolde within him and evil laughter was all that he could hear. Wheeljack could only do one thing and that was to call for help.

'Jazz! Perceptor! Optimus! HELP!' he wailed.

'They can't hear you.'

'They hate you.'

'You're disgusting.'

Wheeljack choked on his sobs and trembled uncontrollbly.

'...Rachet...help...please...' he whimpered.

At that moment Wheeljack felt someone smack him across the face.

'Wheeljack, wake up!'

After hearing the voice Wheeljack then realised that his optics had been off line the whole time. He switched them on to find himself on the floor in a mess with Ratchet holding him. Wheeljack looked round confused.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' he murmered.

Ratchet sighed as he explined.

'You were having a memory glitch Wheeljack. Y'know the humans call the dreams or nightmares or something. You OK? You didn't sound too good in your sleep.'

Wheeljack flushed bright red realizing that he had fallen victim to his own imagination. However he was glad Ratchet was there and that giddy feeling he always got when he was around came back as Ratchet picked him up to place him back on the berth. That feeling almost subsided when Ratcahet turned to leave.

'WAIT!'

Ratchet turned back and Wheeljack almost slapped himself when he realized that his own vocal proscessors had betrayed him. Ratchet waited for Wheeljack's request and stood in the dark patiently. The mechanic wanted to ask him but he felt stupid as he sat up staright to talk.

'Can you stay with me? For the night.'

There was along pause, an awkard silence. For a moment Wheeljack thought Ratchet was gonna say something like, no way and walk off. However Ratchet smirked and walked over to him.

'...Okay.' he answered.

Wheeljack felt his circuits heat up as Ratchet laid on the berth next to him. Ratchet sent him a gentle smile before bidding him goodnight and switching off his optics. The mechanic waited till he was sure Ratchet was asleep before rolling over on his side to gaze at him. He rembered when he tried to figure out why he loved him in the past, one being that he was very handsome. Another was that even though others don't agree, Ratchet was a caring person. Wheeljack sighed and tried to choke back a sob as he whispered something in the darkness, thoses special words that no one but himself heard.

'I love you, Ratchet.'


	8. Chapter 8

The Science of Love Part 8

Warning! This chapter will have mech on mech action! Yes, that's right people, this is the part you've been waiting for RatchetXWheeljack

Months had passed since the incident. The Energon Booster project was scrapped after Perceptor found a fault with the process. Ratchet didn't argue and got back to doing what he did all day, checking everyone's current health and repairing them. The scars on Wheeljack's body were gone and he was able to walk round the base again. It took him time to build up the courage to leave the med bay but Ratchet gave him a little push and soon it was like nothing happened. The Autobot's, and even Wheeljack almost, forgot what had happened that day. On the plus side Wheeljack seemed to be happy and healthy, but that wasn't true. He wasn't happy, he was hiding his pain behind a fake smile and he hid that under his mask. The mechanic was still very much in love with Ratchet but after what had happened he decided not to tell him in fear of becoming rejected. Everytime he saw Ratchet he felt like his Spark was being ripped apart, he tried avoiding him and even reduced his experiments to a small level so he wouldn't have to report for an injury but nothing worked. He still thought about him and he almost longed for him.

'Why can't I just let him go?' he sobbed as he sat at his desk in his workshop.

Wheeljack eventully lost his interest to invent and create, which meant something was very wrong. At first it wasn't noticed until Prowl realized that he didn't have to send Brawn, Huffer or Windcharger out to get more materials for the base for a while. He only ordered more materials when Wheeljack blew up something which happened so often. Soon the rest of the Autobots began to notice and started getting concerned. Jazz popped in to try and give him a pep-talk, the twins tried to cheer him up with jokes, even Prowl tried talking to him and they all got the same answer.

'I'm fine guys. Just having a little creating-block-thing going on!'

That didn't convince the Autobots and Wheeljack felt even worse after Ratchet came to see him. It was an average afternoon and Wheeljack had sent Bluestreak away after he tried to see what was wrong with him. As he skipped through pages of his previous inventions he heard a knock at the door and groaned.

'I thought I told you all I'm fine!' snapped Wheeljack, not looking up.

'Well, you're not convincing me!' came a voice.

Wheeljack sat up straight and turned to see Ratchet standing at the door way. He looked like he was part angry, part worried as he walked over to the mechanic. Wheeljack got nervous and felt his Spark pulse a few beats as Ratchet sat next to him.

'Wheeljack what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately.' asked the medic.

'I'm fine, really I am. I'm just..you see I...I got a...'

Wheeljack groaned as he tried to figure out how to explain this to Ratchet without getting caught out.

'Ratchet...I have a problem.' confessed the mechanic.

'I knew it.' chuckled Ratchet.

Wheeljack sighed and flushed a little red.

'You see...I want to tell someone something, but I'm afraid this someone will hate what I have to tell them and that someone will come to hate me. I'm a good friend with this someone and I'm too scared to tell...this someone.'

Ratchet chuckled after Wheeljack had finished with his explaination.

'You do like to make my job harder don't you?'

Wheeljack tried to chuckle back but it was a little hard. His real problem was that he wanted to tell Ratchet that he loved him but was afraid of being rejected. Ratchet began to ponder.

'Well...why don't you just tell this someone. If you don't you might regret it later.' offered Ratchet.

Wheeljack sighed. He wanted to, he screamed at himself at times to tell him but he couldn't. Wheeljack was too scared of the results. That was pretty strange for him, when he invented new things he was always wondering what the results of his work would be. Wether it was a sucess or a failure he always wanted to know, but this was different, this was love and love was a hard thing to understand. Ratchet smirked and stood up to leave.

'If you ever need me you know where I am, OK?'

Wheeljack nodded and waved goodbye. The only problem was he wanted to never see Ratchet ever again.

* * *

Wheeljack had been too afraid of going near the med bay, everytime he saw Ratchet it hurt. The Autobots were still worried about him and tried to convince him to get better. Wheeljack tried but it was no good, he couldn't stop thinking, hearing or seeing Ratchet everyday. He had tried to get over him but it was no good, Wheeljack couldn't fall out of being in love with the medic. The worst part was he was hardly touching his Energon and he worked less and less. He even got called into Optimus Prime's office, who demanded to know what was wrong with him. the mechanic just told him he was feeling a little funny but it should pass. Wheeljack knew they were all worried but if he told them, they would tell Ratchet and Ratchet would reject him. Time went on and one day Wheeljack suddenly collapsed from the lack of Energon. He was rushed to the med bay where Ratchet gave him a fresh supply and fixed him up. Wheeljack wanted to leave but Ratchet kept him in and was quiet for some reason.

'Ratchet, I'm feeling better now!' said Wheeljack sitting up.

His body was re-energized and he felt a bit better. Truthfully he wanted to get out of the med bay so he didn't have to see Ratchet. The medic said nothing as Wheeljack walked towards the door. To his suprise it suddenly locked itself. The mechanic looked at Ratchet in confusion and was almost scared to see he had a very angry face. The medic had activated the electronic lock so Wheeljack could't leave and was now striding towards him, his fists clenched and his face full of anger. Wheeljack backed up against the door as Ratchet got nearer and yelped when Ratchet pounded his fists either side of Wheeljack's head.

'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!' screamed the medic.

Wheeljack began to quiver as Ratchet boomed down at him.

'You've been acting funny for weeks, hardly built anything, hardly talked to anyone, almost stopped your Energon supply and you still won't tell me what's wrong!'

Wheeljack saw the concern mixed with anger in Ratchet's optics. The concern had grown into rage the more it was left inside the medic's mind. The mechanic was a little scared but tried to find a way out of it.

'I can't talk about it!' he whimpered.

'Why not? Wheeljack we've been pals for eons, you can tell me anything! Was it about the Energon Booster? The fight we had? What the Claw Brothers did to yo-'

'NO! None of that!' wailed Wheeljack, tears starting to pour out of his optics.

'Then tell me Wheeljack, cause you're not leaving till I know what is wrong with you!'

Wheelkack sobbed and fell, hugging his legs as he sat next to the wall underneath Ratchet. The medic bent down and sighed, he was harsh but with the way Wheeljack had been acting lately was worrying him. After listening to Wheeljack cry he finally heard a word.

'I'm scared.' choked the mechanic.

Ratchet blinked with suprise.

'About what? Is this about that conversation we had a few days ago?'

Wheeljack nodded and Ratchet sighed again.

'Who is this person you're afraid to talk to?' asked the medic in a more gentle tone.

There was a long silence but neither budged from their spots. Wheeljack didn't look up at Ratchet but Ratchet kept his optics on Wheeljack. After what seemed like minutes Wheeljack finally spoke.

'...You.' he murmered.

That shocked Ratchet.

'Me? What are you so afraid to tell me?' chuckled Ratchet.

The silence got even longer until Wheeljack sat up and tried to force the door open. Ratchet pulled him back and spun him round, his hands gripping his shoulders and his optics garling at him.

'I told you you're not leaving until I know what is wrong with you!' snapped the medic.

Wheeljack broke down into tears and cried again. Ratchet sighed yet again, he drew him into a small hug, patting the mechanic's back and shushing him.

'Wheeljack...you can tell me anything alright. I promise...I won't get mad. I'm just worried about you for Primus' sake!'

Wheeljack hugged Ratchet back and tried to stop himself from crying. Should he tell him, could he? Was this one moment worth the next life-cycle of the medic hating him? Ratchet had told him that he would regret it if he never told him and possibly he might regret telling him. As Ratchet stroked his back, Wheeljack took a deep breath.

'I...I...I lo...I...'

He trembled as he couldn't get the words out but heard Ratchet speak into his audios as he rested his head on Wheeljack's shoulder.

'Yes, what is it?'

Wheeljack clenthed his fists and switched his optics off as he said something that he thought he'd never say to the medic, whilst he was awake.

'...I...I...I love you Ratchet!'

Wheeljack couldn't see after switching his optics off. There was nothing but silence as Wheeljack waited for something to happen. He was half expecting the medic to push him to the floor and tell him to get out. He was expecting the medic to smack him round the face and call him names. He was expecting to be warned to stay away from him or else. What Wheeljack didn't expect was somebody removing his mask and kissing him. Wheeljack switched his optics back on and looked in shock to find Ratchet...kissing him. Wheeljack yelped and fell back to the floor with a suprised Ratchet looking down at him.

'What?' he asked innocently.

'Y-y-y-ou w-w-were...y-y-y-you w-w-were...'

Ratchet grinned as he pulled Wheeljack to his feet and pulled him into an embrace.

'...kissing you?' he finished as he placed his lips over Wheeljack's to commit the act again.

Wheeljack thought his face was on fire at this point. He thought it had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. Ratchet was kissing him. Wheeljack went even redder when he felt Ratchet's glossa enter his open mouth. He trembled in the medic's arm and thought he was going to fall again but Ratchet held him, not letting go. When the medic finally broke the kiss Wheeljack looked at him in confusion. Ratchet smirked.

'Oh come on. You were scared of telling me that you loved me!?'

'B-b-but...you...I thought...I...'

Ratchet chuckled and hugged him again.

'I'm the coward Wheeljack, I wanted to tell you for so long but after what had happened I just couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell you right after we tested the Energon Booster but then I went off and came back a fool. I hurt you Wheeljack in more ways that you can't imagine. I was so scared that you would reject me after what I said to you. I had no idea that you loved me...I didn't mean to hurt you...I was just so scared to tell you...that I loved you.'

Wheeljack's optics widened in shock. Ratchet was in love with him the whole time!? Perceptor was right but there was one thing that Wheeljack had to know.

'How long?' asked the mechanic.

Ratchet broke off the hug and walked over to his desk. Wheeljack followed as the medic began to rumage round his drawers till he pulled out a half broken bolt of some sort. Wheeljack looked at it with confusion as Ratchet sat on his chair gazing at it.

'You remember when I had to fix you up the first time, right before the war?' he asked.

Wheeljack nodded, right before the war Wheeljack had his first ever experimentel invention blow up in his face and Ratchet had to patch him up. Back then Wheeljack thought of Ratchet as a close friend and nothing more. Ratchet continued.

'I was a little worried when I had to drag you out what was left of your lab but was relifed when I managed to repair you. I doubt if you remember but I had to replace some of your parts, including this. For some reason I couldn't throw it out, I didn't want to get rid of it. So I kept it for a while and I began to notice that I acted rather funny around you, of course you never noticed because you were so wrapped up in your work. Then when we joined the Autobots after the war began I began to slowly realize that I was devolping feelings for you. As time went by I realized I fell for you, but because of the war, the fact that I had to repair Autobots and you had to invent new weapons and such...I didn't have time to tell you, I thought you would get the wrong idea. Then when we came to Earth I thought about it but I got a little scared with each passing day. This little bolt was a memonto from the first time I fixed you, the first time I realized that I was in love with you.'

After Ratchet had finished he looked up and was shocked, but not too much, to see Wheeljack crying. He was trying to stop the tears but they fell down his face. Ratchet grabbed his hand hand pulled him down so he was sitting on his lab, sobbing as the medic cradled him.

'Don't cry Wheeljack...I thought you'd be...well...happy?' chuckled the medic.

Ratchet couldn't make out what Wheeljack was saying as he cried but picked out a few words.

'I...I'm...so...sorry...sniff...I'm...sorry...' he whimpered.

'Sorry? For what?'

Wheeljack waited till he was calm enough to talk before looking up at Ratchet.

'All this time...all this time and I never noticed. You loved me for so long while I only loved you for a few mere Earth months. You must had suffered for so long and I didn't notice. All this time I thought I was the one suffering when in truth I've been a fool. I'm a coward...an idiot...I'm so sorry Ratchet.'

It was all true, Ratchet had been through 9 million years of Spark-ache and he had only expierenced it for a few mere months. Ratchet had suffered for so long and Wheeljack thought that no one could understand what he was going through. Ratchet smiled and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

'No Wheeljack, we're both fools. We just never got the guts to tell each other. I hurt you and you hurt me but that's not important right now. Forget all that now, OK?'

He then lifed the mechnic's head up and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Wheeljack had calmed down a little and tried to relax as he melted into the kiss. Ratchet gentley slid his glossa into the mechnic's mouth and stroked Wheeljack's back, sliding his hand up to his wings and began to slowly stroke them. Wheeljack made a small, muffled whine as Ratchet stroked his sensivtive wings and they atcully twitched. It took Wheeljack a few minutes to realize that he had somehow straddled Ratchet's lap and flushed bright red. His face got redder as Ratchet began to nuzzle his neck joint and rub his hand down Wheeljack's back while the other gently stroked the wing. Wheeljack felt pleasure through every sensory circuit where Ratchet touched him and he tried not to moan but when Ratchet somehow managed to lean over Wheeljack's shoulder to lick his wing he suddenly made a low and long moan followed by a shudder. Ratchet smirked as he went back to nuzzling the mechanic's neck, bringing the hand he was using to stroke Wheeljack's back round and placing it on his chest. Another smirk came about on his face when he felt Wheeljack's Spark, pulsing very, very fast. Wheeljack was a shivering wreak, he had never felt so much pleasure from just being touched and he clung tight to Ratchet trying not to fall off. He felt Ratchet place his hand on his chest and flushed when he felt the bio-tech musles in Ratchet's face forming a smirk. Then Ratchet began to do something that suddenly made him both nervous and a little afraid. The medic's hand began to trace down Wheeljack's body, past his chest and right down to the top of his groin area. Wheeljack shuddered when he felt Ratchet place his hand gently on his Cod piece and made a small whimper, hugging Ratchet in an almost crushing hug. Ratchet puased and brought his head round to look at Wheeljack in the face, to see he was very nervous and shaking like crazy.

'I won't do this if you're not comfortable with it.' informed Ratchet.

As Ratchet began to move his hand away from the cod piece Wheeljack suddenly grabbed his hand and kept it there, his face flushing red and his optics squeezed shut. He was scared, he was nervous but he wanted it. He wanted Ratchet to show him how it was really like to bond with someone, someone that you loved. Ratchet was a little uncertain, he didn't mean to take it this far but his primtive instincts got the better than him. Wheeljack's "first time" was a horrid experience and he probaley never wanted to go through it again.

'You sure?' he asked.

Wheeljack said nothing but nodded his head. Ratchet brought his other hand round from the mechanic's wing and used it to caress Wheeljack's face. The moment he touched his face Wheeljack's optics flashed open and Ratchet could see the nervous fear in his optics.

'If you want to stop, just say.' whispered Ratchet as he once again kissed Wheeljack.

His other hand removed Wheeljack's cod-piece and when it came loose the mechnic shuddered but kept his arms wrapped round Ratchet's back. Wheeljack tried to concentrate on kissing Ratchet but when he heard Ratchet remove his own cod piece he began to tremble. Ratchet pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him.

'I'm not forcing you Wheeljack. We can stop now if you want.'

N-no...I'm fine...really...please.' whimpered the mecahnic clinging to Ratchet despretley.

Ratchet stroked Wheeljack's back and shifted him till he was in reach of his bonding wires. Wheeljack had his arms wrapped round Ratchet's back and his head resting on his shoulder and he tried not to cry out when he felt the bonding wires enter his ports. He felt painful memories hit him, when he was at the mercy of Slash who laughed every time he screamed and ravished his Spark with his own. He was shaking and struggling to get away but Slash held him place. Wheeljack did not want to bond with him becuase he felt nothing for him and that made it even more painful. He screamed and cried as Slash continued forcing his Spark energy inside him. However when Ratchet then kissed him on the neck these horrid memories dissapered and the medic whispered something into the mechanic's audio's that made him flush red.

'I love you Wheeljack.'

Before Wheeljack could say anything he suddenly threw his head back and cried out when a sudden, pleasurable jolt of energy sparked through him. He gasped and tried to force his head to rest on Ratchet's shoulder but he kept jolting back. He had to bite down on his finger to stop screaming, it was early in the evening and some Autobots were still up. Wheeljack found that wasn't working and covered his mouth with both hands making muffled cries. Ratchet's Spark was inside of him, bonding with his own Spark in perfect sync, each pulse sending waves of pleasure through his body. Ratchet had to place both his hands on the mechanic's waist to stop him from jumping off his lap and he reached round to kiss Wheeljack on the shoulder. Wheeljack was gasping and moaning as wave after wave of pleasure stole through his body, trying to keep quiet. Soon Ratchet's Spark was in complete control and Wheeljack felt silly when he made a small whine as Ratchet slowed down the pulse.

'Why...you slowing down?' he whined, gazing at Ratchet with innocent optics.

Ratchet smirked and kissed Wheeljack on the cheek and then he speeded up the pulse. Wheeljack had to cover his mouth again as his body was starting to expierence an overload of pleasure jolts as Ratchet was now making both Sparks pulse very fast. Wheeljack tried to say something but his logic circuits were getting scrambled and his funtioning circuitry was overheating. Ratchet placed a hand on the back of Wheeljack's head, bringing down so he could kiss him again. The kiss caused static in their mouths and Wheeljack wasn't even sure how long he could handle this. Ratchet sensed that his Spark was almost at it's peck of raw energy after it had bonded with Wheeljack's. He placed both hands on Wheeljack's waist, holding him in position before sending a very powerful jolt of energy from his Spark. Wheeljack broke the kiss and leaned back, crying out as the pleasure reached it's climax. Ratchet had to grab him before he fell over backwards and he slumped on Ratchet's chest, gasping after what seemed like pure joy. As Ratchet retracted his bonding wires Wheeljack's cooling systems kicked on but he couldn't move. As he laid there in Ratchet's arms he felt the medic kiss him on the forehead.

'You OK?' he whispered.

Wheeljack nodded and cuddled up next to Ratchet, his head lying on his chest while his arms warped round the medic's back.

'...I'm fine...I'm...just...exhausted...' gasped the mecahnic.

Ratchet chuckled a bit as he stroked the mechanic's back. Wheeljack flushed red and almost felt like crying again, Ratchet noticed and stared down at him with concern.

'What is it? Are you in pain?' he asked in a worried tone.

Wheeljack shook his head and tried to talk but he already began to cry.

'I'm just...sniff...I'm just so happy...sniff...right now.' he sobbed as he clung tight to Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled and kissed him on the forehead before the two bots drifted of into a deep recharge, leaving confused Autobots standing outside the door of the med bay.

'Why'd he lock it!' wailed Ironhide, who was feeling funny.

'Ratchet! Open up! I broke my arm joint again!' cried Sideswipe.

No matter how loud the bots cried out for Ratchet, he and Wheeljack heard nothing as they dreamed of sweet things which mainly involved each other.

* * *

Three Earth Months Later...

Ratchet growled as he booted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker out of his med bay. The twins yelped as they hit the floor and tried to scarmble as Ratchet towered over them, his face covered in markings and paints.

'You two must have a death wish or something!' snarled Ratchet.

'It wasn't my idea!' cried Sideswipe as ratchet raised a fist.

'What did you two did now?' came a voice.

Ratchet and the twins looked up to see Wheeljack standing there with his arms folded, looking down at the twins with an amused look in his optics. Sunstreaker scrambled to his feet and jumped behind the mechanic.

'Wheeljack make him go away!' he cried.

Ratchet growled.

'How dare you hide behind him, you sneaky, pair of-'

'Ratchet! I think you taught them a lesson when you kicked their rear-ends off!' chuckled Wheeljack.

As Ratchet grumbled Wheeljack shooed the twins away and led Ratchet into his med bay, grabbing a cloth and trying to prevent himself from laughing as he wiped the markings off the medic's face. The twins caught Ratchet sleeping and used the oppertunity to create art on the medic's face.

'You looked pretty good with that on!' snickered the mecahnic.

'I swear one of these days I'm gonna turn them into toaster ovens!' snapped Ratchet.

Wheeljack could see he was in a foul mood but he knew how to cheer him up. As ratchet glared at the wall Wheeljack removed his mask and kissed Ratchet on the cheek. The medic blushed but tried not to give in as Wheeljack hugged him, gazing at him with playful and innocent optics.

'C'mon Ratchet...for me? Pleeeeease?' purred the mechanic.

Ratchet sighed and he hugged Wheeljack back with a small smirk on his face. Ever since he and Wheeljack had admitted their love for one another, Wheeljack had somehow gotten rather seductive...not that there was anything wrong with that. Some of the Autobots knew of their relasionship including Perceptor, who was glad the two had finally moved to second base. Nobody thought wrong of them but left them to their business. Optimus Prime just warned them to not lock the med bay doors again, it had caused a little bit of a panic within the base.

'Remind me why I fell for you again?' sighed Ratchet, stroking Wheeljack's wings.

'Because I have an explosive personaitlty?' chuckled Wheeljack, which earned a snigger from the medic.

Ratchet captured Wheeljack's lips and tenderly kissed him. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at a red-face Wheeljack with a seductive smirk.

'I love you.' he whispered.

'Love you too.' replied Wheeljack.

Then they kissed again, the two bots heading towards the berths and stayed in the med bay for rest of the peaceful afternoon...loving each other for all eternity.


End file.
